Sinnoh Refashioned
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Princess Serenity is reincarnated as the elder half-sister of Dawn Berlitz. How does having the Silver Millennium in the same dimension as Pokemon shake things up. Especially when said Moon Princess is the girlfriend of Arceus' Chosen One?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis._

Prologue

How it happened would be the subject of much discussion, how the Moon Princess ended up being born in the Sinnoh Region to Johanna Berlitz four years before Dawn Berlitz is born. Natsuki Berlitz, daughter of a Top Coordinator. Where Dawn took after their mother in appearance Natsuki took after her father. The Berlitz siblings were half-siblings, and Johanna had never told Natsuki's father that he happened to have a daughter. Natsuki had received the blonde hair, and blue eyes of her father, the Sunyshore Gym Leader, Volkner. Natsuki had chosen Chimchar as her starter when she was old enough, and was going through Kanto when one Ash Ketchum was challenging the Battle Frontier.

Chap 1

Pallet Town/Boat to Sinnoh:

Natsuki stares at Ash, " You're going to Sinnoh next? "

Ash and Natsuki were on Route 1 talking while Ash searches for his old friend Pidgeot, Natsuki had watched him beat Brandon, they had met just after the Kanto Grand Festival. " Yeah, I really want to try, and get a Chimchar for myself, your Infernape is awesome. "

Natsuki sighs, " You get to deal with my mother then. "

Ash looks at her, " Have you ever gone home since you started on your journey, Nat? "

" No, I haven't, I'll send my little sister gifts, but that's about it. "

" Why don't you want to go home, Nat? "

The blonde haired trainer looks at him, silently gauging whether or not she should tell him. She trusted him, there was no doubt of that, they'd actually met because Ash had helped her out of a tricky situation with a guy that _just wouldn't take a hint_. His friends all thought he was dense, but Ash just acted that way. He'd read the situation, and had played the part of the boyfriend to the rescue perfectly. She hadn't been expecting the kiss though. Still, there were worse ways to lose your first kiss, and Ash had been a perfect gentleman. Then again, Natsuki had met Delia, no way would Delia raise her little boy to be anything, but respectful to women. " I haven't gone home mostly because of the major blow up mom, and I had. She was pissed I chose to go to Kalos first, but I had saved my money up, paid for a Teleport Transport to pick me up from Professor Rowan's lab, and I haven't looked back. "

Ash looks at her, she'd been the runner up in the Indigo League. He and Brock had been able to watch, but May, and Max had, had to go home. " How bad could it have been? "

Natsuki barely stopped herself from shivering, " Bad. I'm just glad Dawn wasn't there at the time. It was a blistering shouting match, she basically said that if I went through with going to Kalos that I wouldn't be welcomed back. Dawn doesn't even know whom her gifts are from. "

Ash winces, pulling the blonde to his side, only Brock really knew what his relationship to Natsuki was. Ash was _damned good_ at acting densely oblivious to the opposite gender. He did not want to deal with his mother yet, in that regard. Misty and May were both attractive in their own ways, but Ash was not going to date a tsundere, which Misty might as well be, and May...yeah, that was not happening. Natsuki, on the other hand, she accepted him, quirks and all, she only asked that he try to tone down the recklessness. She had also given him an egg, and refused to tell him what would hatch out of it. He had been stunned to meet her Lucario though, he still felt guilty about not being able to save Sir Aaron's Lucario. With the help of Natsuki's Lucario he was slowly learning how to actually use his Aura.

Regulating it throughout himself was apparently the first step, he had to master it internally, before he could use it externally. Natsuki leans into him briefly, " You don't have to come with me, Natsuki. "

The look she gave him reminded him of Misty, " Like hell I'm letting you go alone. Can't have opportunistic females thinking you're available, now can I? Besides, you're very good at dealing with _idiots_. "

Pikachu, having been silent up to this point, sensing the conversation between the two was important, gives his species version of a laugh at this, " I learned that glare from my mother. "

" Doesn't hurt that you're damned possessive, and protective of those you consider friends, right? " Natsuki asks him.

Ash whistles innocently, not fooling either one of them, when they hear a loud caw of the one they came out here looking for, " PIDGOOOOOOOOOE! "

Ash hugs his second ever captured pokémon, " I've missed you, Pidgeot. "

Pidgeot nuzzles her trainer, Ash had never officially released her, mostly to keep idiots from catching her, and keeping her from defending the Pidgey from the Spearow. That was when Fearow arrived, and Natsuki moved faster than Ash, or his pokémon, calling out her Talonflame. Talonflame caws his name out in challenge, and Natsuki gives him his head for the fight, Ash wraps his arms around her from behind, propping his chin on her head, " Thank you, Nat. "

" I know you came out here with every intention of reclaiming your old teammate, Ash. Besides, this gives Talonflame an opportunity to show off. "

Ash looks at his Pidgeot, and he can see she's watching Talonflame as opposed to Fearow. Well, his Pidgeot might finally find a mate. " If they get along well enough, would you be willing to let Talonflame stay at the Oak Ranch? "

Natsuki grins, " Considering this is the first time he's shown off this much, and yes, there is a difference, I might. "

Pidgeot looks more interested now, and Ash grinned, " Is there anyone you trust to take over for you, girl? "

Pidgeot nods, she'd been training the strongest Pidgeotto to take over for her. Once that Fearow was gone he could handle it. After every journey Ash would check in with her, work with her some so she could gain new attacks that would help her defend his home from the Spearow/Fearow flock. Her chosen replacement had heard the story of how her trainer, and his starter had bonded, he would make sure the Spearow/Fearow Flock did not get too out of hand. Yes, it had partly been Ash's fault for throwing a rock at a Spearow, but the flock should never have chased him that far. Talonflame slams his opponent into the ground, and Fearow gets back up, going after him with Fury attack. Natsuki cheers when Talonflame's ability of Flame Body activates, most bird pokémon had Keen Eye as an ability which meant moves like Smokescreen, and Sand-Attack wouldn't work on them.

" Let me guess, Talonflame has Flame Body as an ability, right? " Ash asks her.

" Yep, so useful when you have an egg you want hatched as well, as it halves the required walking time. " Natsuki says, " Since Eevee can actually be found in the wild in Kalos near Geosenge Town I hunted down a rare female Eevee, and I bred her when she was ready so I could get every Eeveelution I wanted, well, except for the Fairy Type that was discovered in Kalos, my little sister would probably love one though. "

" I've heard of Sylveon, what's your problem with the Fairy evolution of Eevee? "

She calls up Sylveon on her Pokédex, and Ash blinks, it was so pink, and ribbony, and...okay, he could see why his girlfriend shied away from Sylveon. Natsuki was not in any way a girly-girl. She didn't care what people thought about her, she wore what she wanted, and damn if Ash didn't miss traveling alone with her. In Pallet Town she wore more conservative clothing, as she had also grown up in a small town she knew how bad the gossip could get, and she would not do anything to subject herself, or Ash to that. Ash is surprised when she primes a Timer Ball, and then he understands, Talonflame was taking his time with his beat down of Fearow, which meant a Timer Ball was the perfect choice to catch that ornery Fearow. Pikachu's warning has him backing away from Natsuki, though he _really didn't want to._ Pikachu knew his partner didn't want his mother to know the truth yet.

Ash blinks when Natsuki dives to her right to avoid Fearow, and she comes up firing an Aura Sphere. She just manages to catch him before his mother arrives, and her Talonflame gives her a wing up. " Ash, does this mean Pidgeot will be traveling with you again? " Delia Ketchum asks her son. The poor mother despaired of getting her son to notice girls, or even boys if he were so inclined. Sure, she'd like grandbabies, but she wanted her baby boy happy as well. Years later she would be torn between anger, and amusement at how well her son played the dense idiot. He hadn't wanted to have her interfering in any relationships he might develop, and he most certainly didn't want her embarrassing him in front of potential girlfriends either.

Delia looks over Natsuki's Talonflame that she had called over when she heard about the problem Ash's Pidgeot had, " He's so majestic, Natsuki. " Delia says. She watches Talonflame puff up proudly, and Natsuki gives him a look, " Do I need to call out Pelipper to keep your ego in check, _again_? "

Talonflame shakes his head hurriedly, he had learned his lesson the last time. Ash snickers at the reaction, " Is Pelipper male or female? "

" Female, and she pwned his ass, badly. " Natsuki says, and Pidgeot chuckles, good, her potential mate had learned that the _females_ had the power.

Talonflame droops with a caw, and Ash goes over to pet him, " You want to meet my Swellow, and Noctowl? "

Natsuki and Delia both giggle, apparently Ash was commiserating with the male Scorching Pokémon. Then a trill is heard, and a massive Butterfree tackles Ash. Delighted laughter comes from the fifteen year old, " Butterfree, I've missed you. Where's your mate? "

Another trill is heard, and a pink shiny Butterfree can be seen, " There you are. Butterfree, why are you here? "

Butterfree trills again, and butts his head against Ash's chest, Ash had never officially released him, not wanting some idiot trainer to hurt his first captured pokémon. " You mean you're going to live in Pallet Town now, you missed me? "

Butterfree trills in the affirmative, and Pidgeot caws a greeting to her old teammate, she'd still been a Pidgeotto. Pikachu adds his own greeting as well, Butterfree had been missed. Natsuki smiles at this, and walks forward, " Going to introduce me, Ash? "

Ash grins, " Butterfree, this is Natsuki Berlitz, Natsuki, my first official capture, Butterfree, when he was still a Caterpie. "

" You did a good job with him, Ash. " Natsuki says as she recalls her Talonflame. Ash recalls Pidgeot, and pulls out Butterfree's ball as well.

He looks to Butterfree's mate, " Would you like me to catch you as well, you could stay with my mom? " Ash asks her.

She nods, and Ash pulls out a free Pokéball, tapping it against the pink Butterfree. Then he hands the Pokéball to his mother, along with Butterfree's, " Help Mr. Mime look after my mom, Okay, Butterfree, and help Pidgeot's replacement with keeping the Spearow/Fearow flock in check. Pidgeot won't be here to do that anymore. Bulbasaur is also at Professor Oak's lab keeping the peace, and Charizard is still at the Charicific Valley in Johto. Squirtle is back with his Squad to help lead them in fire fighting. "

Butterfree nods, he would meet the other new team members later. Natsuki would be taking her Infernape, and Talonflame with her. Mostly because of Ash's personal Team Rocket entourage, they followed him everywhere. The next day they get on the boat that would take them to Sinnoh, though they left early enough that Natsuki could go Growlithe Hunting, Ash's mischievous Aipom following them. It was only after they were out of sight of Kanto that Ash pulls the blonde to himself, relaxing now that he didn't have to keep up the dense idiot act around his mother, Tracy, and Professor Oak. Gary had found him when Natsuki was getting to know his pokémon. Gary's Electivire was a pain in the ass to beat, but he would do it, dammit!

Pidgeot was getting to know her new teammates at the lab for the moment, and was sticking close to make the transition of leadership smoother. Natsuki lets herself relax, she had never travelled with another human before, not until Ash, Brock, May, and Max, she had gotten to know Misty better as well, and had given her an Eevee egg so she could have a Vaporeon. She had several in storage, and would give one to her little sister, should she run into her. Ash looks down at her, it had taken her a little while to get used to travelling in a group, and now that he knew what had gone down between her, and her mother before she left, he could understand why she had been so leery of making human connections, until he'd come along she'd avoided humanity as much as she could. He really hadn't thought he'd end up with a girlfriend that day, and it had been really sweet watching her end up as the Runner Up in the Indigo League as well. People that couldn't take no for an answer annoyed him.

Pikachu and Aipom were currently keeping the idiot males, and females away from the young couple. Aipom approved of Natsuki, so did Pikachu. Ash was occupied with just enjoying having Natsuki in his arms, not with staking him claim. It wasn't often Ash just took time to relax anymore. It was only when the pair were in their room that Pikachu, and Aipom relaxed their vigil. Ash sighs as he looks at his girlfriend, " Nat, you didn't have to come with me. "

" I got word from the starting trainer that chose Piplup, the other one that started at the same time as I did is back in Sinnoh that chose Turtwig, and according to what I've heard his ego has gotten way out of hand, so I am morally obligated to beat him down again. You could do it with say your Sceptile against his Torterra, the final evolutionary stage of Turtwig, or really insult him, and use Bulbasaur, but I am the only one whom he has never beaten, he followed me to Kalos, and I kicked his ass every time he challenged me to a battle. His name is Paul, and he's from Veilstone City. " Natsuki says.

Ash groans, he really hated trainers like that. They needed someone to beat them down every so often, or their egos really got out of check. " I get it, still, don't shut yourself off from me, Nat. I can help. "

Natsuki sighs, she wasn't used to having someone around that actually cared about how she was feeling anymore, that was human, at least. Infernape did all he could to help his trainer back when he was a Chimchar. Being disowned like that had really hurt Natsuki. She couldn't even contact her little sister directly. Ash knew coming back to Sinnoh was going to bring up bad memories for Natsuki. The fifteen year old male just cradles her in his arms, she'd go into more detail when she was ready. He wouldn't force her to talk. Natsuki had forgotten what it was like to receive comfort from a human being. She relaxes into him, and Ash adjusts to supporting more of her weight. It had taken patience to get her to this point. Her mother disowning her essentially had really messed up Natsuki's ability to trust.

Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh Region, Berlitz Home:

Johanna Berlitz smiles sadly at the last picture of herself, and both of her daughters. She regretted how rash she had been that day, she had ruined the beginning of her daughter's journey. Natsuki had never once called home, she knew the gifts Dawn received were from Natsuki though, even if Natsuki never signed them. Natsuki had said several harsh things that were completely true on the day she started her journey. Johanna hoped she would get a chance to reconnect with her oldest daughter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

Chap 2

Boat to Sinnoh, Month Later:

Ash's awareness comes back in stages as he wakes up for the day. His aura told him Natsuki was curled up against him, wrapped up in his arms, while Pikachu and Aipom were asleep at the bottom of the bed. He really liked the tank tops Natsuki preferred as sleep wear, along with the shorts. He happened to be a teenaged guy, and he really liked she showed this much skin. He lets his eyes open, and he just lays in bed. He enjoyed just laying there with Natsuki curled into him. The blonde stirs an hour later, Ash had learned she preferred to sleep in. It was even odds on whether she'd be lulled back under by the beating of his heart, or fully wake up. Sapphire eyes slit open, to meet amused brown eyes. Natsuki had no problems with using Ash as her personal plush toy. " We dock in Sinnoh today, Nat. "

Natsuki gives him a look he interprets correctly, " Yes, you do actually have to get up, and get ready for the day, soon. " Ash answers, before threading his fingers through her braided hair. They wouldn't have this much freedom to simply be with each other once they started traveling on the road. The last month had been spent bonding more thoroughly for the young couple. They'd known each other for about two months, give or take, but they had just clicked upon their rather unusual introduction. They were actually similar in personality in regards on how to train their pokémon. It didn't hurt that she was the first girl Ash couldn't keep his eyes, or attention off of for very long. He was now getting to the point where he couldn't keep his _hands_ off of her either. He knew he'd gotten used to having her in his arms at night. He puts this out of his mind as he pulls her into a kiss.

Twinleaf Town:

Dawn Berlitz is just waking up to a new day, excited to get her first pokémon, and go on her journey. Though like every year since her older sister left on her own journey she wonders where Natsuki was now. She had no way of knowing she would be seeing her older sister soon enough. Dawn gets ready for the day, looking forward to trying her best in becoming a Top Coordinator like her mother. She would need to set out to Sandgem Town soon enough. She had no way of knowing that she would end up having a similar experience to Ash when he first started out. Ash was chased by a flock of Spearow, Dawn, and Piplup, whom she then chooses as her starter, get attacked by Clutter of Ariados. Like Pikachu before him, Piplup saved Dawn, only instead of a Lightning empowered Thundershock Piplup uses Bide.

While Dawn is biking down Route 202 after getting Piplup her older sister, and Ash have just arrived in Sinnoh.

Canaclave City:

Ash, with Aipom, and Pikachu on his shoulders, and his left arm wrapped around Natsuki watches as they approach Canaclave City. He could feel how tense Natsuki was with coming home, and tightens his hold on her slightly. He smiles when she relaxes minutely, no one could run from the past forever, and he was just glad he'd be with her. Once they disembark, never noticing their Team Rocket shadows, Ash puts in a call to Professor Oak, whom says he'll send Aipom's pokéball to Professor Rowan. It was at that time that Team Rocket snatches Pikachu, and upon seeing the new Twerpette getting ready to call out a pokémon has Dustox use a combination of Whirlwind, and Psybeam. Natsuki has no time to brace herself, and she goes sailing, though she does manage to flip in the air, and land on her feet, skidding backwards, only to be hit with another attack from Dustox, this one being Poison Sting. Ash curses at this even as Aipom intercepts the rest of the poison sting attack with Swift.

Natsuki drops to her knees, swearing internally. Ash is forced to focus on Natsuki, feeding her a Pecha Berry, and then he grabs the epi-pen she given him, jamming it into her thigh. Natsuki leans against him, and grabs Talonflame's pokéball, calling him out, " Find Pikachu, Team Rocket captured him. However their balloon blew up, and they went in different directions. If it comes down to it, defend Pikachu if you find him at the same time Team Rocket does. "

Talonflame caws his understanding, and takes off. " You able to walk, Nat? " Ash asks her.

Route 202:

Dawn has just pulled over to have some bonding time with Piplup, and tries to catch a Buneary, only for the Buneary to win. After that fiasco Dawn, with Piplup in the basket of her bike, starts talking about contests, and then she sees a Burmy with a Plant Cloak on currently. This time, even though she could have caught Burmy she congratulated Piplup, and lost her opportunity. It was at this moment a Pikachu comes into sight, and not just any Pikachu, Ash's Pikachu, though Dawn doesn't know this yet. It was only when her pokéball refused to catch Pikachu after he fries her bike, that she discovers he already has a trainer. That was when Team Rocket shows up, and poor Pikachu is stuck dodging every attack he can. Dawn's eyes narrow, and she has Piplup use Bubblebeam to get Dustox, Seviper, and Cacnea away from Pikachu.

When Jessie sends Seviper after Piplup, after James asks where they are, a powerful Gust bordering on Twister slams into the serpent like pokémon, " Talonflame, talon on flame ame(Leave them alone)! " Talonflame calls out, having found Pikachu.

Piplup and Pikachu take the opening given them, and blast Team Rocket off before Pikachu collapses. Dawn picks him up, and races off to the nearest Pokémon Center.

Jubilife City:

Ash, Natsuki, and Aipom have just gotten to Jubilife City from Route 218, and Ash gets Natsuki checked out at the human hospital before they move on. Natsuki had recovered from what had happened earlier, and knew that since Talonflame hadn't come back yet he'd found Pikachu. Natsuki rolls her shoulders, " Our best bet is to head to Sandgem Town, where Professor Rowan's lab is. We need to get Aipom's ball, and I need to talk to him about upping my carry limit anyhow, dammit. "

Ash smirks, he'd upped his limit already with Professor Oak, and was up to twelve. Most trainers didn't realize that you could up your carry limit after all. Only Champions could carry an unlimited amount on them. Then again some could barely handle looking after six. He lets Natsuki lead the way to Sandgem Town, and Professor Rowan's lab, he had no problem with the fast jogging pace Natsuki set. They'd get there faster, and they'd grabbed some food at the Pokémon Center. Waiting half an hour before setting out had been aggravating for Ash, he wanted to get Pikachu back already. He knew he would need to be patient though, besides he did have Natsuki with him.

Natsuki looks up, " You get an opportunity you might want to catch a Starly, Sinnoh's Flying Type. "

Ash nods, he did have Aipom with him, so he could reasonably catch a new pokémon. He suspected that she was using the crisis with Pikachu to ignore that they were in Sinnoh, and close to her hometown of Twinleaf. He was still wearing the outfit he'd travelled through Hoenn, and the Kanto Battle Frontier. What Ash didn't know was that his mother was currently making him a new travelling outfit that she would be shipping to Professor Rowan's lab for him shortly. She also makes an orange hoodie with red flames on it for Natsuki. Delia suspected the poor girl had very little in the way of human interaction in quite some time. She'd seen how Ash had been approaching her like a particularly stubborn, or shy pokémon. Ash never snuck up on her, and made sure she knew when he was close by. Delia's maternal instincts were telling her that Natsuki needed an older woman she could vent to, talk to.

Ash had subtly encouraged her to approach Natsuki, and just get the skittish teen used to her presence. At the moment Ash follows after his girlfriend as she leads the way, she didn't know much about her native region, accept the areas near where she grew up. Those she knew well enough through extreme geographical studying.

Pokémon Center along route 202:

Had Ash known how damned close he came to actually getting Pikachu back he'd be pissed. They had just missed Dawn as she was on Route 202, and he was traveling 202 as well, to get to Professor Rowan's lab. Dawn would be dumbfounded to realize how close she had come to running into Pikachu's trainer, had she not turned into the Center when she had. They had literally just missed each other by about twenty minutes. Dawn has just finished calling Professor Rowan to tell him what had happened, before she sets out again, determined to find Pikachu's trainer.

Route202/Professor Rowan's Lab/Route 202:

After an hour's jog Ash, Natsuki, and Aipom have reached Professor Rowan's lab. Professor Rowan hands Ash Aipom's pokéball, and tells him not to worry about Pikachu, one of his trainers had found him, and had just called him as well. Ash sighs in relief, yes, he knew Talonflame was watching over Pikachu, and his starter had to have been exhausted if he'd been taken to a Pokémon Center. He was just glad someone decent had found Pikachu, he waits as Natsuki gets her carry limit upped to twelve, and Professor Rowan looks at her, " You should know, Natsuki, it was Dawn that found Pikachu. "

Natsuki's sapphire eyes widen in shock, and she and Ash both set out when they realize Dawn had already left the Pokémon Center. Dawn was a beginning trainer, dammit, she wouldn't be able to hold Team Rocket off for long. Natsuki leads the way down Route 202, and is stunned when a semi truck pulls over, and the door opens up to reveal Brock. Natsuki is actually relieved, Brock would have at least one experienced Pokémon with him in Sinnoh. She hoped, he had been a Gym Leader after all. Once Brock ends up traveling with them, depressing himself because Ash is actually traveling with his girlfriend Ash explains the situation. Natsuki just wished that Dawn had something that she could contact, dammit.

Dawn has just checked in again, and turns around, retracing her steps, hoping to run into Pikachu's trainer, and maybe Talonflame's as well. Talonflame was obviously protecting Pikachu. Back with Natsuki, Ash, and Brock, they're walking along while Aipom swings through the trees only to collide midair with a Starly. Ash smirks, " Aipom, Swift! "

Starly counters with Whirlwind, and then uses a Wing Attack that looked like a Doubleslap. " Aipom, Focus Punch. " Ash orders, he has his Pokéball primed, and ready for capturing Starly while Natsuki brings up a picture of Talonflame on her Pokédex.

Another Whirlwind, and Aipom manages to connect with Focus Punch. Ash throws the Pokéball immediately, and it rocks three times before dinging to signify capture. Ash calls his new Starly out after his joy of catching Starly is dulled by the realization Pikachu wasn't there. Natsuki folds up her Pokédex so Starly can see what Talonflame looks like, " This is my Talonflame, look for him, and if you find him we'll be damned close to Pikachu, and my little sister. "

Numerous counterparts of Ash would be pissed that this one skipped out on meeting Paul simply because he was travelling with Dawn's older half-sister. They would meet up at Professor Rowan's after saving Pikachu, Dawn, and Piplup from Team Rocket.

In a clearing not too far away from Ash, and his group Team Rocket has caught up with Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, and Talonflame. Dustox is sent out to deal with Talonflame, dodging every flame attack he sends her way. Starly sees him, and immediately goes back to his trainer to lead the way. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle against the mecha Team Rocket is using against him, and then he gets grabbed again even though Piplup tried to use Bubblebeam to protect his new friend. Piplup valiantly tries again even as Ash, Natsuki, Brock, and Aipom get ever closer. Talonflame caws in anger at the fact that Dustox was keeping him from protecting Pikachu. Poor Piplup gets smacked back, and Dawn runs to her starter. Just as the mecha's arms approach the defenseless duo a voice Pikachu knows well interrupts, " Aipom, Swift, and Starly, Whirlwind! "

" Infernape, Flamethrower! Talonflame, use Attract on Dustox! " a female voice adds in.

" Great, it's the original twerp. " all three Team Rocket members say.

Dawn's eyes are wide when she sees the blonde teen with Pikachu's trainer, " Natsuki? "

Natsuki's eyes are hard, " Later, Dawn, right now I need to help Ash school these idiots. " Natsuki states.

Jessie is forced to return Dustox even as they decide to reveal their new motto, this is as the mecha goes to hit Ash, " Infernape, intercept with Mach Punch! "

Ash sends Natsuki a grateful look, " Do we gotta? " Ash asks about the new motto.

Jessie starts off, " Listen, is that a voice I hear? "

" It speaks to me loud and clear. " James continues.

Jessie's turn, " On the wind. "

" Past the Stars. " James adds.

" In your ear. " Meowth says, his first line in this motto.

" Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace. " Jessie says her next line.

" Dashing hope, putting fear in its place. " James announces his next line.

" A rose by any other name is just as sweet. " is Jessie's new line.

" When everything's worse our work is complete, " James adds.

" Jessie! "

" And it's James! "

" And Meowth, now that's a name! "

" Putting the do-gooders in their place. " Jessie says.

" We're Team Rocket. " James states.

" In your face. " Jessie, James, and Meowth chorus.

" Wobbufet! "

" Mime, mime. " Mime Jr. adds.

Ash groans, and leaps up to dodge the next mecha arm that goes near him, landing against a nearby tree, and then pushing off of it, and onto the arm below Pikachu. Natsuki groans, " Is this what you call toning down your recklessness? " she asks Ash, exasperated.

Ash chuckles at this, even as he dodges all the arms coming after him. Then one of them punches through the mecha shortly after Ash reaches Pikachu. Everyone hits the deck even as Talonflame uses Quick Attack to put more hitting power behind his Steel Wing, snatching up Ash, and Pikachu just before the explosion occurs. Upon hearing her Talonflame caw, Natsuki looks up even as Team Rocket declares they're 'Blasting Off Again'. Once Ash is safely on the ground with Pikachu he winces, and Pikachu, in a fine display of male cowardice scrambles over to Dawn as Natsuki approaches the raven haired fifteen year old male. " How mad are you, Nat? " Ash asks her, he stood his ground, barely.

She whacks him upside the head(Author's Note: Think Gibbs) before her sapphire eyes harden, " I'm more exasperated than anything, Ashton Ketchum! "

Ash winces, even his trainer account showed his name as Ash, _he loathed his true first name_. Dawn watches the interactions between her older sister, and Ash, Pikachu's trainer. " Nat, they had Pikachu. " Ash says, as if that explained everything, and with Ash it really did.

Natsuki throws her arms up in further exasperation, leveling Ash with her harshest glare, one that had literally stopped a rampaging Rhyperior. Talonflame and Infernape had witnessed this as Fletchinder, and Monferno. The Pallet Town native shudders, and sighs, " I'll buy you a Firestone for your Growlithe. "

Natsuki blinks as the offer completely derails her, " Firestone, and I get an actual date that has nothing to do with training. "

Ash considers the counter offer, " Nothing formal? " he asks.

" I hate formality just as much as you do, casual works. Dawn, not a word to our mother about my _love life_. " Natsuki says, not looking away from Ash.

" Deal. " Ash says, he knew he got off light this time. They'd left really early to catch their boat so she could swing by Kanto Route 8 to catch a Growlithe.

Dawn debates on whether or not to tell their mother about Natsuki having a boyfriend, until Natsuki pulls out her Pokédex, and transfers one of her eggs to herself. She takes the Pokéball off the top of the case, and hands the Egg Case to Dawn, " This is an Eevee egg, Dawn. "

" Bribe accepted. " Dawn states.

Brock chuckles, knowing well how sibling interaction worked. " You have to make sure you're the one the little one sees when he, or she hatches. " Natsuki adds.

Dawn just nods, staring at the egg wide eyed while Ash introduces Pikachu to Starly. Natsuki stretches, at least she wouldn't be bored by traveling with Ash. Ash knew damned well he'd worried her with that stunt. Buying her a Firestone, and taking her out on a proper date was the least he could do. Natsuki does formally introduce everyone then, dealing with Ash's recklessness had been her first priority. " Thanks for looking after Pikachu for me, Dawn. " Ash says.

Natsuki tosses Dawn a Super Potion, " I bet Piplup is exhausted after dealing with Team Rocket. "

Dawn sets her egg down, and applies the Super Potion to her starter. The group heads to the nearest phone to call Professor Rowan whom tells them Ash's mom had sent over a parcel. At the same time a certain purple haired trainer with an Elekid comes across the wreckage of Team Rocket's robot.

Professor Rowan's Lab:

Ash opens the parcel to find a whole new traveling outfit, and a note with an orange hoodie he also found, explaining that his mom had made the hoodie for Natsuki. Ash passes the hoodie over to his girlfriend, and they both head off to clean up, and change. Ash is the first to emerge, now wearing a black vest with a yellow stripe over a white t-shirt, light blue cargo jeans, black and red sneakers, and his new hat is red, and black, with the top half of a pokéball in blue on the black portion of said hat. His backpack is green with two pockets with a white pokéball design with a red button. The only thing that didn't change from his Hoenn outfit were the gloves, which were black, fingerless, and had green cuffs. Natsuki had elected to take a shower, and when she emerges she's wearing her new hoodie, which is orange with red flames on the bottom of it, under that she has on a red halter top, black cargo jeans, orange and yellow sneakers, and her messenger bag was still the dark red one she'd had when she, and Ash had met.

Dawn is in awe of her sister's new hoodie, but blinks when Natsuki's Infernape lets himself out of his pokéball. Natsuki's sapphire eyes are gleaming, and she rushes to the doors, calling out as soon as they open " Paul of Veilstone City, I challenge you to a one on one Pokémon battle between our starters! "

" Hmph, Natsuki, I thought you weren't coming back to Sinnoh? " Paul asks her.

" Darnell called me, and told me your ego was getting out of check again, Paul. I am morally obligated to knock you down several pegs. " Natsuki retorts, " Do you accept, or are you afraid you're going to lose to me, _again_ , Paul. "

Ash, Dawn, Brock, Professor Rowan, and his aide all watch the interaction between the two experienced trainers like one would watch a tennis ball. " I accept, Berlitz. "

They head to Professor Rowan's back garden, and Infernape takes his side of the field while Paul calls out his Torterra. Ash scans Torterra even as Dawn scans all of them she can. Brock officiates the match, and Natsuki's eyes narrow. Paul starts things off with Leaf Storm, and Natsuki counters with Flamethrower. Ash looks at Natsuki's body language, desperately trying to ignore how that hoodie hugged her curves, he didn't know whether to thank his mother, or curse her for this. Though he does narrow his eyes when he notices that Paul's gaze was lingering around Natsuki's chest. He would need to assert his claim, before Paul got any ideas then. Natsuki made sure to pwn Paul, mostly to knock his ego back down into place.

The instant that match was declared over, and in Natsuki's favor, Ash moved, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Dawn giggles when she realizes why Ash had done that, he viewed Paul as a threat. Paul's eyes narrow at this, and Ash smirks. Natsuki just rolls with it, no way was she going to undermine Ash when it came to asserting his claim on her with Paul. She is surprised by the kiss he places on her neck when Paul refuses to back down though. She does tilt her head to give Ash better access though. Dawn is having to stifle her laughter by this point, she knew her sister was following Ash's lead. Brock nods in approval at Ash's actions, he was asserting his claim, and reinforcing it when the other male refuses to back down. Paul storms off, and Ash smirks once again, pulling Natsuki against him more firmly, " He's going to be a problem, isn't he? "

Natsuki sighs, " Sadly, I have this nasty feeling you're right, Ash. "

" Any objections to Dawn traveling with us, Natsuki? " Ash asks her.

Natsuki observes her little sister, " I suppose not. "

Had Natsuki known Professor Rowan had called her mother to let her know she was back in Sinnoh she'd be furious. As it is she has no problem setting out to Jubilife City since her little sister was dead set on being a Coordinator. Thankfully Ash and Brock would be along to help her keep her little sister in one piece. Professor Rowan wouldn't tell Johanna about her eldest's love life though, he had just promised to tell her if she ever came back to Sinnoh.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto just couldn't understand why the Princess had yet to be found. Arceus' Chosen One had been, thank Chronos for that. The Moon Princess on the other hand, she had yet to make an appearance, she knew she had to have been born in the Sinnoh Region, as that is where all of the senshi had been reincarnated as well, but none of them had found her. The only reasonable explanation they had was that she had gotten her starting pokémon, and then gone to another region for her first year. That was the only explanation, though why she hadn't come back home in between none of them understood. They wouldn't either, until something happened that forced her to awaken. Princess Serenity was still slumbering in her new life, and her new incarnation had no clue whom she had been in her last life, as Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon, along with Darkrai, her counterpart, were keeping her from remembering anything in her dreams, or nightmares from her previous life. She deserved a life without that hanging over her head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

Chapter 3

Route 202:

Natsuki stretches as she watches Ash coach her little sister on catching her first pokémon, a Buneary, and he has her enlarge the Pokéball first. Ash, like her was looking around for a Pokémon they would want to add to their teams. She'd left Sinnoh for a reason, there weren't very many fire types after all. With Ash's guidance Dawn actually catches Buneary, and the pair take a break. Ash wanders over to Natsuki, flaring his aura to make sure she knew he was approaching, she wasn't the first type specialist he'd traveled with, after all. He knew she most likely wouldn't catch any new fire types for a long while, though she does have her Growlithe out. She was working on upping his base stats for when she evolved him, and Ash knew damned well when they reached Jubilife City he'd need to make their date memorable, in a good way. Dawn is getting to know her new pokémon, which could only be a good thing. The Pallet Town native props his chin on her head, letting his thoughts wander for a while.

Brock wisely says nothing, he knew that Ash just needed to let his focus shut off every so often. Pikachu was working on his base speed at the moment, the electric mouse was already a speed demon, _he wanted to be faster_. Aipom was working on dodging Starly while swinging through the nearby trees, smacking into Starly had told her she needed to work on her situational awareness some more. Talonflame and Infernape were sparring together with no elemental attacks since none of them had a water type on them that could douse the flames. Natsuki lets herself lean into Ash, if he was going to be there, she might as well enjoy it. Ash shifts to accommodate supporting more of her weight, watching as she trains her young Growlithe. He had never actually caught a Growlithe, but he had trained Charizard and Cyndaquil. He did happen to have experience training fire types.

Then again, so did Natsuki, she specialized in fire types after all. " Would you object to me doing contests as well, Nat? " he asks her in a low murmur, his Aipom really loved contests, and showing off.

" Just don't drag me into it. You have the mind of a Coordinator with the passion of a Gym Battler. Oreburgh City is a rock type gym. "

Ash looks at her, " Right, maybe I should bring my Kingler over if I can't teach Starly Steel Wing fast enough. "

" It would probably be for the best, that way you can work on training up those you catch here, and reconnect with those you have at Professor Oak's as well. I do have a Gyarados. "

Ash looks at her, " I suppose that makes sense since Gyarados can learn Flamethrower, and Fire Blast, I think. "

" Yep, I may specialize, but I do have a few others, like my Lucario. " Natsuki admits.

Ash knew that most specialists had one or two surprise pokémon in their teams. Dawn works on her appeals rounds moves, knowing that Ash and Natsuki were adjusting to having people with them. The month they'd spent coming to Sinnoh had been just them, and their pokémon. They'd gotten used to being alone, and now they weren't. Dawn was also taking her time in getting to know her sister again, she'd noticed how Ash would approach her, he never snuck up on her. She followed Ash's lead in this, because he did know her older sister better than Dawn did now. Once done training their pokémon they head for the Pokémon Center, and run into a trainer that couldn't decide whether he wanted to be a Coordinator or a Gym Battler. " Why not do both? I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, I'm considering doing both in Sinnoh. "

" My name is Nando, it's a pleasure to meet you, young Ash. Whom are your traveling companions? "

" The blonde is Natsuki Berlitz, the one in black and pink is her younger sister Dawn, and then we have Brock Slate, former leader of the Pewter City Gym in Kanto. " Ash says, casually wrapping an arm around Natsuki when she's close enough. No need for some of the other trainers he saw to _get ideas_ that she was available. Nando watches in amusement at how Ash subtly asserts his claim over the teen in the orange hoodie while his Pikachu rests on one of his shoulders.

" Nice to meet you, Nando, the Grand Festival always takes place before the League Tournament, Ash is right, you can easily do both. " Natsuki says.

" You are both correct, I will think on this. It was nice to meet you all. Farewell, my new friends. " Nando says, and takes his leave.

Natsuki heads over to the desk to get her pokémon checked out, and get a room for the night. She then stays far away from the video phones, not wanting to get dragged into talking to her mother when Dawn called her. The instant she had her pokémon she vanished into the room she booked for the others, having Growlithe take the other keys to Ash. Ash looks down when Growlithe butts his head against his leg, and takes the keys from him. Ash hands them to Dawn, and Brock before petting Growlithe, he couldn't force Natsuki to talk to her mother. Ash lets himself be introduced to his girlfriend's mother, and he could see regret in her eyes, " Dawn, I heard from Professor Rowan your sister is back in Sinnoh, have you seen her? " Johanna asks.

Dawn sighs wearily, " I'm traveling with her actually, she's back in our room here at the Pokémon Center. "

" Ms. Berlitz, Natsuki's not going to talk to you after the last conversation you had with her, before she set out on her journey. " Ash interjects.

Johanna could tell he knew what had been said, yet neither one of them had told Dawn. The older woman sighs wearily, " I see, I know I can't blame her for that stance. "

Johanna knew she had messed up, majorly, and may never regain her eldest daughter's trust. " I need to speak to Dawn alone now, I think it's about time I tell her exactly why Natsuki stayed away for four years. "

Ash leads Brock away, Growlithe following them, " How bad was it? " Brock asks his friend.

Ash removes his hat as he runs a hand through his hair, " Essentially Natsuki was told that if she followed through with her plans to travel Kalos first she might as well not even come back. It's hard on Natsuki being back in Sinnoh, she likes the fact that she can reconnect with Dawn, but she doesn't consider Sinnoh her home anymore. "

Brock winces, " I'll deal with Dawn once her conversation with her mother is over, you handle Natsuki. "

Ash sighs, " Remind me to have my pokémon checked in the morning. "

" I will, Natsuki probably needs you right now, though she'd never _say as much_. " Brock states.

Ash nods at this, and heads for the room he'd be sharing with Natsuki, Dawn, and Brock. He was doing all he could to make things easier on her to be in her native region. Of course, he couldn't do anything overt until now. He's not surprised to find her reading through the latest magazine on pokémon moves, which pokémon could learn which move through Technical Machine, breeding, or gaining more experience. " Nat? "

The blonde swings herself into a sitting position, putting her magazine away, " Mom finally telling Dawn what went down? "

Ash nods mutely, walking over to her, and sitting beside her, " Be honest with me, Nat, how hard is it for you to be back in Sinnoh? "

Natsuki runs her hands through her Growlithe's fur, since the pup had settled on her lap, not knowing how to respond to this question. Ash waits her out, absentmindedly petting Pikachu while he does so. " It's not as hard as it would have been, I would have never come back on my own. "

Ash heard what she wasn't saying, it was easier with him traveling with her. He picked up her non-verbal cues quickly, and did all he could to make things easier on her. Pikachu moves aside when he picks up on the subtle cues that his trainer would be moving. Ash pulls Natsuki into his side, Growlithe joining Pikachu, realizing that it was now up to Ash to help his trainer. The blonde snuggles into him, tension that hadn't been noticeable until then, melting away from her. Ash just lets his head lean against Natsuki's, he'd noticed she did not do vulnerable well, and would just let her cuddle with him. By the time Dawn and Brock made it to their shared room, Ash and Natsuki were sound asleep, curled up in the middle of the bed, legs partly hanging over the side. Brock rolls his eyes, but manages to shift them just enough that they were laying on the bed properly.

Dawn was shaken from what her mother had told her, talking to Brock had helped her to come to somewhat of an understanding. Dawn was just grateful that Natsuki only had issues with their mother, justifiably so, and had elected to not take them out on her. Dawn also knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Natsuki would never have returned to Sinnoh on her own. It was because of Ash she was getting to reconnect with her big sister. Dawn was also irritated with her mother, Dawn had always known her sister wanted to be a Fire Type Specialist. Sinnoh had a lack of fire type pokémon, so of course her sister would have left.

Brock watches over all of his younger traveling companions, Ash had never bonded with any female they had met this quickly save for Casey, and Anabel, the Salon Maiden. Ash was not nearly as dense as he acted, he just didn't want to deal with his fangirls. Oh, he knew he had them, which was why he acted as though he didn't notice when they were interested in him. That was until he came across some idiot trying to force himself on Natsuki. Not many things set off Ash's temper, one was making fun of his pokémon, the other was exactly what had gone down with Natsuki. Brock wasn't surprised Ash had played the boyfriend card when he came upon that. They had later learned that Natsuki had been at the Indigo Plateau to get a feel of where to go a few months later when she was going to compete. It was actually smart, and Ash had taken to showing her around whenever May wasn't competing. Besides, it made the boyfriend story more believable.

May and Max had understood immediately why Ash had gone that route to help Natsuki out. Max just loved the fact that Natsuki had given him an Eevee egg upon learning he wanted to eventually take over the Petalburg City Gym, along with an Everstone for his Eevee, once he or she hatched, most likely a he, but you never knew, Max could get lucky. They had all followed Ash's lead there towards the end when it came to dealing with Natsuki. Max had loved getting to know her Pokémon since they were from regions much further away from Hoenn than Kanto happened to be. Infernape happened to be the fire Sinnoh starter fully evolved, Talonflame, Pyroar, and Pansear had come from Kalos even if you could find Pansear in Unova as well. She had yet to evolve her Pansear into a Simisear, and had been working with a Ponyta she had caught on Cinnabar Island. She also had a Litwick on her when they had first met. Her Litwick had apparently felt that he wasn't ready to evolve.

She had connected immediately with Ash, and Ash had experience with reluctant Pokémon, and pokémon that had been abused or abandoned. Natsuki was very similar if what Ash had told him was right. Ash was probably the only guy that could date her, because Ash would accept her as she is, he wouldn't try to change her.

When morning comes Ash just keeps his eyes closed, even though he was awake, this was the first time since they had arrived in Sinnoh that he had Natsuki in his arms again. He had actually gotten very good at faking being asleep. Pikachu knew his trainer was faking, all for the sake of a little more time with the girl he was courting. Pikachu knew his trainer well, he knew damned well Ash faked sleeping in, only to get some time to himself for thinking, or now to have more time to cuddle with Natsuki. Pikachu also understood that his trainer would be keeping other males away from Natsuki, he had already asserted his claim with the purple headed teen named Paul whom had started his journey at the same time as Natsuki. It was only when Natsuki stirred that Ash let it be known he was awake. Once Natsuki was in the shared bathroom, showering, he sits up, and switches the outfit he was wearing for a new copy of it, runs a comb through his hair quickly, and heads out to work on his laundry, and hands his pokémon over to Nurse Joy for a thorough check up.

While waiting on his laundry, and pokémon he does the math for when his girlfriend's birthday happens to be. Like him she'd nearly been eleven when she'd started, and he puts in a call to Liza in the Charicific Valley. " Ash, now this is a surprise, you calling to bring Charizard back? "

" Hey, Liza, not just yet for Charizard. Has he made any progress with Charla? "

" Not Charla, but one of the unattached to a Trainer female Charizards, yes he has, why? " Liza asks him.

" I was hoping to give my girlfriend a Charmander egg for her birthday, she's a fire type specialist, and a Sinnoh native. " Ash states.

Liza quirks an eyebrow at this, " Does this mean you're dropping the dense act? "

" I have a possessive fangirl shield that doesn't beat me up with a mallet. " Ash deadpans.

Liza has to giggle at the matter of fact way he said that, " Too bad you're so much younger than me. Want to ask Charizard, and his mate if they'd be willing to let you have an egg? Heck, she might just follow Charizard if you ever take him back full time. "

Ash cocks his head to the side, " She'd have to want it, maybe I could give her to my mother? "

By the time his laundry is done he's brokered a deal with his Charizard, and his mate, for one of their eggs. It would arrive on Natsuki's birthday with the help of the Kanto Branch of Teleport Transport, Sabrina had no problems with doing so for free. She had battled Natsuki Berlitz, and was grateful she had Ash in her life now. Natsuki has made her way to the cafeteria by the time Ash picks his pokémon up, her Growlithe at her feet. Ash gets his own food, and sits next to her, " What will you do for Oreburgh City? "

Natsuki rolls her shoulders as she eats, " I don't know. "

Ash looks at her more closely, " You're not challenging the Sinnoh League, are you? "

" No, I most likely won't be. " Natsuki admits.

Ash nods at this, it made sense in a way, she was only here mostly to keep the purple haired jackass in line, and now, reconnect with her little sister. Ash had seen how much her mother regretted what had happened, but Natsuki had been damaged very badly by that. She had been ten when her mother essentially kicked her out, and she had been living on her own ever since. Ash knew that until she'd met him she'd been living off the land. " That's okay, there are still tournaments, and you will most likely get challenged to battles as well. "

Natsuki perks up, and Ash sighs internally, damn Johanna Berlitz for damaging her eldest daughter's ability to trust. He'd have to talk this over with her later. Mostly when he could be assured they would have enough privacy for an in depth conversation. For now he just places a kiss on her temple, " You seem to forget Misty never challenged any gyms when she was traveling with me, Nat. I just want you to be happy. "

It was like a punch in the gut to see that look of shock in her sapphire colored eyes. No one should be surprised by mere kindness, but his girlfriend was. Sure, their relationship had a rather unconventional start, what with him having to pretend to be her boyfriend to get her out of a rather untenable position. Before that his only real kiss had been Latias in Altomare. He had never expected helping her out would result in him gaining an actual girlfriend. Dawn had also seen the look of shock in her sister's eyes when Ash had said that. She wisely sits at a different table to let Ash handle her older sister. Natsuki says nothing, she just drops her head onto Ash's shoulder while eating her breakfast. Growlithe looks up at his trainer, saddened that she was so surprised by kindness being directed her way. She was so kind, and caring towards her pokémon, yet she never expected the same for herself from her fellow humans.

Ash wraps his right arm around her, his experience with Charizard was actually very helpful when it came to Natsuki. Action would show her better than words ever could how sincere he happened to be about wanting her happy. Brock had joined Dawn, realizing the same thing as she had, Natsuki needed Ash at the moment. Ash was the one whom was restoring her faith in humanity. Once they leave the pokémon center Ash wraps his right arm around Natsuki's shoulders, Pikachu taking his left shoulder as a perch, Dawn wanted to say something about Johanna, but she knew this wasn't the right time, though Ash is in for a shock when the egg Natsuki gave him hatches. He barely has time to pull it out of his backpack when said egg hatches to reveal…" Lu riolu. "

Brown eyes are wide in shock, as he takes in his new pokémon, " You gave me a Riolu egg? "

Natsuki smiles, " Might want to use that Luxury Ball I put on top of the case as well to catch your little one. "

Ash does so, and calls his newest pokémon back out, using Dexter to scan Riolu, " Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signalling its allies. This Riolu is male, and knows the moves Foresight, Quick Attack, and Endure. This Riolu's egg move of Bullet Punch has yet to be unlocked. This Riolu has the ability of Steadfast. Steadfast is an ability that raises the speed each time the pokémon whom possesses it flinches. "

Ash spins around in a second, and pulls Natsuki to himself, kissing her passionately. He just barely remembered that there were others with them. Natsuki was quick to return his kiss, had she known he'd react like that to her gift...Dawn blinks, and Brock explains what happened between Ash, and Sir Aaron's Lucario at the Tree of Beginnings. Dawn understands then, even if only a little. Natsuki does let her Lucario out, a rare female Lucario at that, and Lucario takes to teaching her child how to use his aura. She was already training Ash, and he was progressing faster than she would have expected. Then again Ash did happen to be the Chosen One. " Just so you two know, if we make it to a Pokémon Center at any time today, we're getting separate rooms. If we don't, then I claim Nat as my tent mate tonight. " Ash says when he finally ends the mini make out session, he had managed to thread his fingers into Natsuki's hair, at the base of her neck.

Dawn giggles, " Just don't make me an Aunt anytime soon, okay. "

Ash looks at her, " I'm not a Pokémon Master yet, and I could actually support a family right now, if need be. "

Natsuki, still pulled flush up against her boyfriend, rolls her eyes, " I am not an Elite Four yet, which means he's not getting any further than second base. "

Ash sighs, " Guess I need to hurry up, and become the champion of a League, huh. "

" Hey, I haven't been to Unova yet either, Ashton. " Natsuki teases.

" Point, and I do want to travel through Kalos too, before I settle down. " Ash muses as he reluctantly separates himself from his girlfriend. His Riolu was being held by his girlfriend's Lucario, and apparently his mother as well.

" Pika PI! "

All four humans spin around to see that Pikachu has been captured by Team Rocket once again. " Starly, we need your help! "

Before Natsuki can call out Talonflame Dustox, whom had already been out hits her with a Psybeam attack, and this time she has no time to brace herself. Ash moved, just getting behind her to take the brunt of the impact into the ground beneath them as they both go skidding backwards, and Starly gets into a fight with Dustox, only Jessie had taught her Dustox Attract, and all of Ash's pokémon on hand were male. " Ash, you two all alright? " Brock asks as Ash returns Starly.

Natsuki gets to her feet, her eyes blazing, she didn't have a female flying type with her, but, Ash could get Pidgeot rather quickly. " Ash, we need Pidgeot. "

" Already on it. " Ash admits as they run after Team Rocket's balloon, using his Pokédex to get Pidgeot transferred over to him.

He palms the ball the instant it arrives, " Hey, Team Rocket, time to reintroduce you to an old friend. Pidgeot, they have Pikachu! "

" Crap, it's the Twerp's first flier. " Meowth says.

Pidgeot caws mockingly at the Attract attempt, and Jessie blinks, " That Pidgeot is a girl? Huh, always thought the Twerp's Pidgeotto was male. "

Pidgeot gets a tick mark on her head, even as she blitzes forward, however the balloon lowers just before she can cut the rope. Pidgeot rolls right around, and dives after Pikachu, only to be stopped by a Psybeam, " Pikachu! " Ash calls out even as Pikachu makes his own cries.

Natsuki snarls several uncomplimentary things under her breath, " Lucario, I'll take your son, go get Pikachu. "

Lucario nods, and hands her son over to her trainer, blitzing off towards where she could sense Pikachu's aura from. Pidgeot follows once she shakes Dustox off, and the humans follow on foot as well. Thanks to Lucario they manage to convince the Turtwig that helped Pikachu that Ash was in fact Pikachu's trainer. Ash sighs in relief when Pikachu is back on his shoulder. Natsuki stays Dawn's hand from trying to catch Turtwig, " Turtwig's a battler, Dawn, I think we should let this play out. "

Ash looks at his girlfriend even as all three Pokédex holders scan Turtwig, since Natsuki had travelled through Kalos first she happened to have Kalos' version of the Pokédex. Though this Turtwig did remind him of his Bulbasaur. That was when an kindly old woman named Clara shows up, and Ash has flashbacks to when he met Bulbasaur, " Brock, remember how we met Bulbasaur? "

Brock blinks, " Huh, this is kinda similar, huh? "

Ash walks over to Turtwig, " Thanks for helping to protect Pikachu, he means the world to me. "

Turtwig nods, and they all head for Clara's home, where she has a wonderful herb garden. Natsuki curls into Ash, after removing her shoes, on the sofa in Clara's house. Growlithe is sitting at her feet. Clara notes the casual way Ash wraps his arm around Natsuki's shoulders, not even really reacting to the blonde teen curling into him. Ash isn't too surprised when Natsuki drops off, the day before had been emotionally draining for her after all. Pikachu moves over onto Natsuki's lap when Ash slips out from under her, though he does make sure she's comfortable. Pikachu was only staying with Natsuki because he felt like Ash. Ash wanted to see the herb garden, and get to know Turtwig better.

Another reason he left Pikachu with Natsuki was because of Team Rocket, he had a feeling they'd be back. Clara looks at Ash after Turtwig bites on his head, an injured Linoone had made its way to Clara's place, Brock had used some herbs to heal Linoone, " How did you meet Natsuki, Ash? "

" Towards the end of the Kanto Grand Festival she was scoping out the layout of Indigo Plateau because she would be competing in the Indigo League in a few months. One of the participants in the Grand Festival was trying to force himself on her so I played the part of the boyfriend to the rescue, ended up having to kiss her just to get that idiot to back off too. " Ash says.

Dawn blinks, " Essentially you pulled a fake out make out to help my older sister out, right? Damn, and then you end up dating? "

Ash grins, " Nat and I just clicked together. "

" I've been travelling with Ash for a long time, practically since the beginning of his journey, I can tell you now that he has never meshed with anyone as well as he has with Natsuki. With May Maple, sure she's good to look at, but personality wise she and Ash aren't all that compatible. Natsuki on the other hand, with her around Ash actually thinks things through, and has cut down on his reckless behavior a little. Although when he got taken over by the King of Pokélantis, Natsuki was _livid_. She even reamed Battle King Brandon out for him reaming Ash out. Natsuki pointed out that Ash has really strong Aura with no training, of course he'll be drawn to certain things. Brandon was cowering away from her by the time she was done. Then she reamed out the spirit of the King of Pokélantis for possessing the one person that had showed her humanity wasn't worth giving up on. Hell, that's when Ash practically jumped her, inside the Battle Pyramid. No one had ever really stood up for him like that before. " Brock says.

" I might have actually jumped her if there hadn't been any witnesses. Damn, seeing her ream out Brandon, and the deceased King of Pokélantis was smoking hot. " Ash admits.

Dawn smirks, " I stand by what I said earlier, don't make me an aunt too soon. "

Ash grins, " I already said I'm not ready to settle down, Dawn. Besides, I'm happy enough just having Natsuki within reach most of the time. "

Lake:

In their Magikarp sub Team Rocket is wondering where Pikachu is, at least until they realize the original twerp's girlfriend wasn't with them either, " Twerpette one must be in the house with Pikachu. " Meowth reasons.

" Which means we won't be getting Pikachu again today. I, for one, do not wish to anger the Original Twerp. He gets nasty when we threaten his friends, I shudder to think of what he'd do to us for messing with his _girlfriend_. " James says blandly.

" That is an astonishingly good point. " Jessie admits.

Garden:

Poor Turtwig gets grabbed by Team Rocket, and somehow Natsuki sleeps through everything. Growlithe and Pikachu stay alert, but ultimately aren't needed. Ash ends up having Turtwig join his team, and then he scoops Natsuki up, Pikachu climbing up onto his shoulder, and Growlithe follows at his feet, he had returned Riolu earlier. Natsuki snuggles into Ash, still sleeping soundly. Ash would wake her up in an hour, he knew she just needed to shut down for a while. It wasn't her fault that her mother had practically disowned her. Dawn looks at her older sister, after what she had learned she was just glad her older sister had come home, even if the only reason why was because she would have Ash with her. Growlithe was enjoying his time out, and this was also a good way to work on his endurance.

When Ash woke Natsuki up the blonde is reluctant to move, she was comfortable, dammit! Ash rolls his eyes, " You're going to make me carry you, aren't you, Nat? "

" Yep, I'm comfortable. Besides, think of this as endurance exercise for you, Ash. " Natsuki states.

Ash sighs at this, but doesn't force her to walk, he could spoil her just this once. He didn't really mind carrying her anyhow, just gave him an excuse to hold her in his arms even longer. Besides, Natsuki hardly ever, in the time he'd known her, asked for something like this. There was also the fact that he fully intended to take his time showing Natsuki his appreciation for the Riolu egg she, and her Lucario had gifted him. About half an hour later they find a good place to camp for the night, and Ash sets Natsuki down at last so he could get what would be their tent that night, set up. Natsuki has no complaints about that, instead she just brushes her Growlithe, and Ash remembers he owes his girlfriend a date when they reach Jubilife City, and a Firestone. He knew damned well he'd have to scour the city directory to find a Firestone. Natsuki calls out her Infernape, and Talonflame, " No elemental attacks, alright you two. "

They both nod at their trainer, and she uses her Pokédex to bring over her Ponyta, Pansear, Numel, and Flareon. Her carry limit did happen to be up to twelve. Ash calls the rest of his pokémon out once he has the tent set up. Brock is already fast at work cooking for all of them, and Dawn is brushing her Buneary. The Pallet Town native sits next to his girlfriend, just letting his pokémon relax. Pidgeot spends her time getting to know Talonflame better. Neither Dawn nor Brock were surprised when Ash scoops his girlfriend up, and absconds with her into the tent they would be sharing that night. Natsuki was not expecting her boyfriend to literally pin her down as he lavishes every part of her he could reach, without getting her naked, with attention. Of course, at the moment he was focusing on the side of her neck, sucking just hard enough to ensure his mark would be left.

This would be the first time that Ash wasn't letting her have her own fun, but she figured he'd relent soon enough.

Jubilife City:

Minako, a bubbly blonde whom has her hair held back by a red ribbon, sighs as she wonders where her hime happened to be. The Moon Princess hadn't been found yet. Arceus' Chosen One, yes, the Moon Princess, hell no. Where was she, sure, Minako loved being a Coordinator, but it was her duty to protect the Hime. How could she if they couldn't find the hime?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

Chapter 4

Route 202, near Bewilder Forest:

Dawn, Brock, and the collective pokémon are all laughing at the sight of Ash chasing his girlfriend to get his hat back. Natsuki was proving that she was far more agile than Ash had known, and soon their chase takes them into the trees near their campsite. " Nat, come on, give me my hat back. "

" Oh, so you can dish it out, but you can't _take it_ , Ash? " the blonde taunts him.

Ash curses under his breath, he should have known she'd get even with him for their make out session where he'd teased her the entire time. Dawn laughs even harder at this, and Brock shakes his head. Ash would learn, but this was hilarious. " Hmph, it's figures you'd be this childish, Natsuki. "

Ash's body language shifts immediately as he walks over to Paul, his brown eyes hard, and unforgiving, " There's nothing wrong with having fun, Paul. Besides, last I checked, Nat kicked your ass. "

" She had the type advantage. " Paul snaps back.

" Well, how about I battle you with a type disadvantage. " Ash retorts, his hat forgotten for the moment.

" Fine, I win, I get one date with Natsuki. " Paul says.

Ash could literally feel the righteous feminine rage pouring off of his girlfriend, and his Pidgeot, whom he'd yet to return to her pokéball. Talonflame and Infernape had dived into their Pokéballs, not wanting to be around for the inevitable beatdown their mistress would unleash on the purple haired idiot. " Ash, you had better thoroughly annihilate him in battle, or _you will regret it_. "

Ash stiffens, every instinct that made him male came to life at this threat. She was threatening their _couple time_ if he didn't curbstomp this moron, " Chose your pokémon, Brock, judge. If you think, Paul, that I'm going to lose to you now that you've made _my girlfriend_ , a prize, you better think again. "

Watching the battle Team Rocket stays their hands on their next scheme to nab Pikachu. Jessie was pissed that the purple haired Twerp would dare to pull something like this. James was rigid in anger himself, he loathed his fiancée, Jessebelle, and he had never been given a choice as to whether or not he wanted to marry the bitch. They quietly root the Original Twerp on, and well, they did not want his anger redirected at them. Arceus no, let him take his justifiable rage out on the purple haired bastard.

" Elekid. "

Pidgeot takes the place of Ash's pokémon, " This is a one on one battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town in Kanto, and Paul of Veilstone City in Sinnoh. Ash has chosen Pidgeot, and Paul has chosen Elekid. The battle is over when one pokémon is unable to fight. Battle, begin. " Brock says.

Pidgeot moves before Elekid can get off even one electric attack. Paul blinks, wait, Ash was from Kanto, and the Pidgey line was prevalent in the Kanto Region. Damn, Ash had said he'd use one at a disadvantage, but not an _inexperienced_ pokémon. " Whirlwind, and follow that up with Twister! "

" Protect! " Paul orders.

Ash's eyes are determined, " Hurricane! "

The attack hits before Paul can order another Protect, and then Pidgeot takes the initiative, and slams into Elekid with Aerial Ace. Brock observes Elekid, " Elekid is unable to battle, Pidgeot is the winner. "

Natsuki is livid as she storms over to the battle, " I am not an Arceus be damned prize to win in a pokémon battle, Paul! There's also the fact that I'm dating Ash, and would never willingly betray his trust in me. Key word in the previous sentence, _willingly_! Is your damned ego that far out of check that you think you can get whatever the hell you want at any time! I'd sooner date my own little sister than date you, and I don't believe in incest! "

Ash's eyes darken in lust, damn, he just loved it when she got like this. He could also sense Team Rocket, and he sends them a discreet glare, he would get his kiss in first dammit. If they even fucking attempted to cockblock him on this they would regret it. James shudders, he understood that look, all men did. He would hold Jessie back until the Original Twerp made his move, he was enjoying his girlfriend ripping apart the purple haired bastard. James knew the instant the purple haired one left the Original Twerp would most likely kiss the Twerpette, just like he did at the Battle Pyramid. The instant Paul was out of sight Ash grabs Natsuki, spins her around, and kisses her. This was no normal kiss however. This kiss was full of passion, and the hottest kiss Dawn had ever witnessed. Apparently seeing her sister ream someone out was a _major turn on_ for Ash. Jessie would have moved after the purple haired bastard was gone, but James, and Meowth kept her from doing so, " Think, Jessie, do you want the Original Twerp coming after you because you in essence cockblocked him? " James hisses in her ear.

The magenta haired Team Rocket member freezes, no, she did not want him coming after her for that. Trying to catch Pikachu now that the Original Twerp happened to have a girlfriend was going to be even more difficult. They knew the main reason why the Twerp hadn't gotten them arrested was because he viewed all of their plans as training exercises, you had to get creative to beat some of their ideas, that, and they genuinely cared about their pokémon as well. When Ash finally pulls away from Natsuki it was quite clear he was all that was keeping her on her feet. She was going to have to ream arrogant assholes out more often if this was the response she was going to get all the time.

" So, Ash, you done expressing how much you like my sister going all badass on arrogant idiots, or do we need to slate in some more time for that? " Dawn asks him.

Ash rolls his eyes, though Dawn was a refreshing change from Misty, or even May. Natsuki was a different category altogether, she was his other half, and he damned well knew it thanks to his Aura. " I'm done, Pikachu, Blast Off the three in the bushes please. "

Brock chuckles, " Don't feel like dealing with their scheme of the day, Ash? "

" Hell no, I'd rather push on to Jubilife City so I can get that date in with Nat. " Ash ripostes, " Though I should bring Noctowl over, Bewilder Forest is coming up, and it's filled with Stantler that can cause illusions. Noctowl has more experience with Foresight than my little Riolu does. "

" Good point. " Natsuki says, quite content to stay where she was.

Ash had to admit he had gotten used to having her in his arms, they were packed up, and ready to leave, for the most part, just needed to have breakfast, and they could go. Ash pulls her to the picnic table, and settles them both. Brock looks at his younger friend, Ash was another younger sibling, and Brock suspected part of the reason why Ash kept her within arm's length was his aura. Ash had told only him that the younger teen's aura had confirmed Natsuki was his other half, and Brock truly suspected that their respective aura was solidifying the emotional, spiritual, and mental bond between them. It made sense if one thought about it like that, and then there was Ash's fangirl horde, and he _did happen to have one_. Playing the dense idiot had kept them at bay until Ash found someone that could keep the Sharpedos away from him. Natsuki was just glad she had a boyfriend that was all too willing to keep the idiots away from her.

Ash does get his hat back, a reward for decimating Paul in battle, though. Only Dawn and Brock had seen, so far, the hickey that Ash had left on the side of her neck. Ash knew damned well he would need to give her something as a subtle means of claiming her so the idiot males don't get Stupid ideas about his girlfriend being available. Hickeys only lasted so long, and he couldn't be with her all of the time, even if he wanted to, and he _really wanted to at the moment._ Ash knew at some point he'd actually feel comfortable with letting Natsuki out of his sight once the bond between them settled down. Of course, he knew damn well his hormones liked keeping her close. It didn't hurt that Natsuki was literally the first girl he'd met that had defended him, and his actions, or that he _couldn't keep his eyes off of_. He'd met several hot girls over his years of journeying, Misty's sisters immediately came to mind, and he still had no idea why he'd been taken in by Giselle's looks, her personality was atrocious.

Once they've eaten for the day Ash calls Turtwig out, he needed to bond with his newest Sinnoh pokémon, and he was of a similar mindset to Bulbasaur, which would help out. He just needed to connect with Turtwig, " Hey, Dawn, you up for a battle, I need to work out the kinks between myself, and Turtwig. " Ash says.

" Sure, I can use Buneary, it'll help me bond with her more. " Dawn says, and Pikachu dives for Natsuki, practically burrowing into her. Buneary was almost enough to make him consider going into his Pokéball. He was _not interested in mating with her, thank you_! Natsuki chuckles at this, and pets the Electric Mouse Pokémon.

Ash smirks at his starter, and Pikachu zaps him for it, he had enough control that he wouldn't zap Natsuki as well. " Keep it up, and I cut off your Ketchup, Pikachu. "

Pikachu's eyes widen as he Chaa's in apology, anything but his Ketchup! Well, not Buneary, he would gladly sacrifice his Ketchup to escape Buneary. Ash smiles, " You could avoid this if you went into your Pokéball. "

Pikachu gives him his species equivalent of the middle finger, and Ash laughs, " Huh, some sentiments are universal, go figure, and buddy, not into beastiality. "

Pikachu Chaa's in frustration, and the others bust up laughing, " Damn, Ash, where has this side of you been hiding? " Brock asks.

" Had Max with us, remember. I did not want May reaming me out for corrupting her little brother. " Ash admits, " Plus, traveling with just Natsuki got me more in tune with my inner teenager. "

Natsuki grins, " He just didn't like the fact that I was outdoing him in terms of innuendo, and double entendres. "

Dawn can't help the fact that she's laughing her ass off at this information, " Hey, I was traveling with an innocent, at least in intimate endeavours, kid. Took a while to remove my self-imposed filter, thank you, Nat. " Ash fires back.

" Fair point, you did have to keep your language clean, I'll give you that. " Natsuki says, and then she smirks.

Ash reacts faster than she can speak, pulling her into a kiss, he damn well knew that smirk, and there was no way in Hell he was going to allow her to pull that on him this time. Natsuki pouts when he pulls away, " Ruin my fun, Ash. "

" Nat, no way in Hell am I allowing you to pull _that on me again_ , thank you. " Ash fires back. That smirk lead to her leaving him an embarrassed, and _wanting_ mass of teenaged hormones.

Natsuki smiles, " Then do I get to _return the favor_? "

Ash gulps, he knew exactly what she was alluding to with that, " Fair's fair. " He admits.

" Oh, and, Ash, you might as well add another Firestone to your shopping list. " Natsuki states.

Ash groans, " Pansear? "

" Pansear. " Natsuki confirms.

He bangs his head on the table, " You are _evil_ , Nat, fucking sexy, but _evil_. "

Natsuki snorts, " I'll accept vindictive, devious, and conniving, but not evil. "

Ash thinks about this, " Fair enough, devious it is, Nat. Now, battle. "

He leaps away from the table, mostly so he can try, and avoid anymore verbal sparring with his girlfriend. It's not that he didn't enjoy it, but he couldn't truly hold his own as long as her little sister was present. No way was he giving Dawn any more ammunition against him. Dawn calls out Buneary, and Pikachu practically cowers into Natsuki. Natsuki chuckles again, and blocks Buneary, " Battle first, Buneary, and you need to take Pikachu's feelings into account as well. "

" Bun. " Buneary says sadly, but has to admit the older human female had a point. Unfortunately for Pikachu Buneary _could_ breed with him, any child they had would get Sweet Kiss as an egg move. Pikachu just wasn't interested in Buneary. Ash slowly gains a rapport with his new Turtwig, comparing him to Bulbasaur did help in that regard. It also helped Dawn get to know her Buneary better. The closer of a bond she had with her pokémon the better their performances would be.

Once Pikachu was sure Buneary was focused on battle he sits on the picnic table, Growlithe was at his mistress' feet, watching intently. Soon enough Natsuki would ask Pikachu to teach Growlithe Iron Tail. Iron Tail was a very useful move to have in one's arsenal, especially against Rock Types. Brock originally only had Bonsly with him, but he had called back home to the Pewter City Gym for his Marshtomp, if only to have a pokémon with him that could dish out an ass kicking if necessary. He had forgotten how often Team Rocket cropped up in Ash's life. Having a pokémon that wasn't an infant was necessary. Of course, having Pidgeot around would make things interesting, though Ash would be bringing Noctowl over to help them get through Bewilder Forest, mostly because Brock suspected that Ash wanted a Stantler.

Natsuki rolls her shoulders as she stands up, Pikachu jumping up onto her shoulder, hitching a ride over to Ash. Pidgeot and Talonflame are left to fly free along with Starly, this would help Starly with his endurance, and he could get flying tips from the others as well. Pidgeot was a phenomenal flier after all. Pikachu leaps over to Ash, and the Pallet Town native smiles, next stop, Bewilder Forest, especially since he had called Noctowl over. The fliers would be recalled when they got there, though Ash does call out his Riolu, cradling the infant pokémon in his arms. Riolu snuggles into his 'father' happily enough, Ash knew the importance of bonding with infant pokémon. This included his Phanpy, and Misty owed him a Togepi, dammit. Even Misty admitted to that, she had been wrong to take the egg from him, but she had still been the first person Togepi saw, though she wouldn't have been had she not stolen the egg from him to begin with, and then Team Rocket also had to steal Togepi's egg as well.

He laces the fingers of his left hand through Natsuki's right hand as they head out. He could fulfill his dream of being a Pokémon Master, and be a loving boyfriend at the same time. Besides, he knew he'd have an Elite Four Member in Natsuki should he ever become a region Champion, though not in Sinnoh. If he'd become a Champion in any region it would be his home region of Kanto. That was for later though, his mother was all the way back in Kanto, and there was no way in hell he wasn't going to take advantage of that. Maybe sharing a tent with Natsuki could be a permanent thing here in Sinnoh, it was nice to have her in his arms all night. Sure, his hormones would like for him to claim her fully, but neither one of them was ready for that. He was just very grateful that Natsuki was more likely to show skin than not. At the same time he had to establish himself as _her boyfriend_.

He knew damned well there were way too many Idiots that would try, and poach her from him. Say what you would about him, but he happened to be a very protective, and possessive bastard when it came to his friends, and most especially his girlfriend. To be fair, Natsuki was his first girlfriend, and his only. Thanks to his Aura he knew damned well she was it for him, and hopefully his little fellow would be able to help him out along with his little Riolu's mother, because dammit, he so wanted to be able to throw Aura Spheres at idiots that pissed him off. Or Idiots that made passes at _his girlfriend_. A devious glint can be seen in Ash's eyes, one that had Gary been present to see it, well, the grandson of Professor Oak would have headed for the nearest fortified bunker with three months worth of food and water.

Elsewhere in Sinnoh:

Gary Oak freezes in mid-stride, he knew this feeling. The last time he had felt like this Ash had filled Leaf's room with Tentacool, and had somehow hidden an Arbok in his own, not to mention what he did to those that tormented his mother for the absence of his father. Dear Arceus, Ash, in a devious mood was not someone you wanted to cross. Gary had made a point of dealing with the Idiots that disparaged Delia in front of him, which mitigated what Ash would do to him in retaliation, seeing as how Gary's own parents were hardly ever around. Of course, Ash's parents weren't married as his father had been completely sloshed when he'd slept with Delia to the point he wouldn't have known what happened if not for the fact he was naked in bed with some woman he didn't know.

Hoenn Region:

Leaf Green shudders as the horrible feeling of DREAD hits her. It wasn't directed at her, _thank Arceus_ , but she had developed a very finely honed sixth sense for Ash Ketchum related Chaos. Ash was feeling devious again, and she had heard from Gary that he actually had a girlfriend now. She would pity any Idiot that tried to make a pass at any girl Ash happened to be dating, but quite frankly it was better them than her. Of course, she and Gary both damned well knew better than to say anything to Delia about the fact that Ash actually had a girlfriend, and was just playing the part of the dense idiot.

Outside Bewilder Forest/In Bewilder Forest:

Pidgeot, Talonflame, Starly, and Riolu are recalled, and Ash calls out Noctowl as they enter. Natsuki leaves Growlithe out as he could learn Odor Sleuth soon, though Noctowl's Foresight would be much easier to use in this instance. Naturally she wouldn't say no to battling some of the native pokémon of the forest, if only to have her Growlithe gain more experience. She would wait until he learned Flamethrower in order to evolve him into a powerful Arcanine. Noctowl immediately uses Foresight when the illusions start up, sweeping them away, and then using Confusion on one of the Stantler. Ash grins, Noctowl knew him so well. He already has a Great Ball primed too.

Natsuki just watches Ash in his element, battling a pokémon to catch it. To be fair Noctowl wasn't even receiving a single command from Ash. Ash lived for battling, and Natsuki would never dare to even dream of taking that from him. She knew there were no fire types here, but she does have Growlithe battle a different Stantler for the experience even as Ash throws his Great Ball. He grins widely as the ball only shakes once before dinging to signify capture. He walks over to pick his new Stantler up, " Thanks, Noctowl. Using this as training for Growlithe, Nat? "

" Hell yes, he needs more experience that doesn't end up with him getting used as a pinball by Pikachu. Though Pikachu will be teaching him how to use Iron Tail. " Natsuki says.

Pikachu stills as he turns to look at Natsuki, there was a reason her male pokémon feared her temper. Pikachu _did not_ want to _piss off_ his trainer's girlfriend. He quickly agrees, and Natsuki smiles, " Do a good job, and there's a bottle of name brand, top of the line, Ketchup in it for you. "

Stars fill the electric type's eyes at the mere thought of such a reward. He would be the best damned teacher of Iron Tail ever! No way was he not getting that reward. Ash gives his girlfriend a look, " Really? "

" Motivation, and reward, should Pikachu be a compassionate teacher. " Natsuki states firmly.

Pikachu keeps this in mind, no being a hard ass like Surge's Raichu then. That wasn't really his style either, he had no problems with helping Growlithe learn Iron Tail(AN: Iron Tail is tutorable in Gen Six, I checked). Iron Tail was such a fun move, and it helped him beat Regice, so hell yeah, he loved the move. Dawn was also taking the opportunity to get her pokémon some more experience. They would need battle experience, even if Contest Battles were different. It would also help their stamina as well. They still had some time before they had to get to Jubilife City, though Dawn was dead set on getting a Pokétch. Dawn knew she needed practice with battling, and appeals moves. Ash was still debating as to whether or not he would be a Coordinator as well. Aipom would love it, and he had to admit, he liked coming up with off the wall ideas for his gym battles. Wallace had told him that he had the mind of a Coordinator, and the Soul of a Gym Battler, it was why he took so many gym leaders by surprise.

He could do Contests and Challenge the gyms at the same time, it wouldn't be that hard, and the Grand Festival was always before the League Tournament anyhow. Pikachu was always good for an Appeals round, or he could always let Dawn borrow Aipom, it was worth thinking about anyhow. It was Piplup that set off the Beedrill, and everyone hightails it. Growlithe is returned, as is Piplup, " Why are Beedrill in every damned region? " Ash asks out loud as he and Natsuki lead the charge out of the forest.

" Hell if I know. I would so love a pokémon with the Drought ability right about now. Never did catch a Torkoal, dammit. " Natsuki fires back.

" Why Drought? " Dawn asks.

" It has the same effect as Sunny Day. " Brock answers.

Dawn's eyes widen in understanding, Drought would power up fire type attacks, and her sister specialized in fire type pokémon. " Charizard would be nice right about now. " Brock admits.

Natsuki pouts, " How the hell did you get lucky enough to get the Kanto, and Johto region Starters, Ash? "

" Arceus' Chosen One. " Ash fires back, " I also end up involved in every Legendary situation that crops up without even trying. "

Brock groans, " Don't remind me, and I was only in the Orange Islands when that damned idiot decided he wanted to collect the Legendary Birds of Prey Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres. "

Ash sighs, " I did not ask to be the Chosen One, dammit. It's not my fault I was named Ash. "

" Well, sis, I'm going to take this to mean we're going to end up meeting Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus, Darkrai, Cresselia...just to name those off the top of my head. " Natsuki states.

Ash curses out loud, " How many legendaries make Sinnoh their home? "

Natsuki smiles, " We'll go over it later, Ash, most people can't say they've met legendaries. You can say you've met them. "

" Latias has a crush on me. " Ash admits.

Natsuki blinks twice, " Huh, she has good taste at least. "

Ash spares a second to glare at her, even as they continue to run, Ash knew damned well they had to get away from the Beedrill, or at least get to a place where Pikachu could deep fry them all. Wait…" Brock, does Marshtomp know Rain Dance? "

Brock grins evilly, " I'm a former Gym Leader, besides, we confirmed my Marshtomp is female, and so I bred her with Misty's Gyarados, and let Misty keep the egg, and Misty let me borrow her Technical Machine for Rain Dance to teach Marshtomp. "

Brock calls out Marshtomp, " Use Rain Dance now. "

Marshtomp understands exactly what her trainer wants, and makes sure every single Beedrill is hit with Rain Dance, and Pikachu takes his signal, unleashing a devastating Thunder attack on all of the Beedrill. The Beedrill turn tail, and fly off after that, and they all breathe a sigh of relief. " I need to run more. " Dawn says, she was breathing hard unlike the rest of them.

" I'll help you come up with an exercise routine suited for you, Dawn. " Brock says, Ash and Natsuki were both way above Dawn's level. Brock knew they trained subtly, by wearing weight on their wrists, and ankles, along with weight vests under their clothes, that way they could train while walking to their destinations. It made sense, and most Trainers never thought to do something like that.

Ash looks at Natsuki as she calls Growlithe back out, and Noctowl lands on a nearby branch, " Pikachu, this looks like a good place to start Growlithe's Iron Tail lessons. "

Pikachu nods, and Ash looks at Natsuki, " Growlithe will need to strengthen his tail first though. "

" How heavy of a rock needs to be tied to his tail? " Natsuki asks.

" Think you could find a good one for Growlithe, buddy? " Ash asks Pikachu.

Pikachu nods at this question, and ten minutes later returns with a decent sized rock that Natsuki then ties to Growlithe's tail, " This will help you learn Iron Tail, and give you an attack that will help out against Rock Types. "

Growlithe yips at this, and follows his teacher. Dawn takes the opportunity to work on her pokémon's attacks, to see if they could up how long they could use them. Brock nods in approval even as Ash leans back against one of the trees, and pulls Natsuki with him. The blonde goes easily enough, anytime she got to snuggle with Ash was good in her books. Noctowl stays alert for more Stantler, though Ash also calls out his Riolu, and Natsuki calls out her Lucario, " Hey, Lucario, think you could help your son with his Foresight, we're in Bewilder Forest right now. Ash's Noctowl is handling the Stantler for the moment. "

Lucario jumps at the chance to teach her son, and Growlithe had learned Odor Sleuth, but for the moment was working on his tail's strength. Rock Types were notorious for being hard to put down unless you had a Water Type, or were lucky enough to have a Steel Type. Of course, Magnemite was an Electric/Steel Dual Type which most Kanto trainers could find. The rest of it was tutoring pokémon to learn steel type moves. Unless you had a fishing pole, and were starting out of Pallet Town then odds were good the only water type you'd end up with was Squirtle, if you chose one as your starter. Ash was kicking himself for not going fishing before leaving. He did decide he would get a Magikarp, if only to have a Gyarados one day. Gyarados could learn Thunderbolt after all, and all sorts of other interesting moves as well.

Jubilife City:

Minako rolls her shoulders as she looks at her Empoleon, she'd chosen Piplup as her starter because she had been so damned cute. " Who should I use in this appeals round, Empoleon? "

Minako happened to have Teddiursa, Sylveon, and she had only known about that Eeveelution thanks to an older Coordinator using it in Johto when she'd challenged the contest circuit there, an Alolan Vulpix she'd gotten in a trade for a Piplup she'd hatched after breeding her Prinplup, at the time, Pikachu, she'd fallen in love with Pichu in Johto, and to round out her team she happened to have Beautifly, as she'd also traveled through Hoenn. Sure, she could up her carry limit, but she liked only carrying six with her. Empoleon thinks things over, and points to Pikachu's ball. Minako nods, she'd have to come up with a unique performance, that was for sure.

Twinleaf Town, Berlitz Home:

Johanna Berlitz sighs as she thinks back to that day, the day her eldest had left to go on her journey. Maybe she should just bite the bullet, and head for Jubilife City to talk to Natsuki in person. She suspected that Ash would be in the room for the discussion as well, though she still needed to tell Natsuki's father she existed. Volkner was going to be pissed when she came clean about this, and Natsuki...her eldest daughter may never speak to her again for this. Johanna steels herself, and dials up the Sunyshore Gym, she knew Volkner was the Gym Leader now.

The blonde male is stunned to see who's calling him, " Johanna, to what do I owe the honor of this call? "

Johanna sighs internally, of course he wasn't going to make this easy on her, " I finally found the courage to tell you something I should have long ago. "

She watches him still, his blue eyes are narrowed, he'd leapt to the right conclusion apparently, " You wait until our child is nearly fifteen to _tell me_. "

Johanna winces, " To be fair our daughter doesn't know the name of her father either. I haven't spoken with her since she left to go on her journey. I screwed up, she wanted to go through Kalos first, and I essentially told her if she did so she'd have no home to come back to. I regretted it immediately after, and now my youngest is pissed at me for that boneheaded move. "

Volkner glares at her, " Can I know my daughter's name, _Johanna_? "

" Her name is Natsuki Berlitz, it will be up to her as to whether or not she takes on your name, Volkner. As it is I'll be heading to Jubilife City to hopefully start to make amends with my eldest, though I get the distinct feeling I won't be allowed to talk to her alone. No, I won't say anything more than that. "

Which translated meant the odds were damned good their daughter happened to have a boyfriend that was on the protective side, joy. On the other hand, it also meant she had someone to lean on as well that wasn't family. Someone like that was always appreciated. " How likely is our daughter to just freeze you out entirely? "

Johanna winces again, " Very, she's a fire type specialist, hence why she chose to go to Kalos first. I just wanted her closer to home for her first year, but she used her own money to pay for the Teleport Transport trip with the Kalos branch headed by Olympia. I get the feeling that if not for her new traveling companion she wouldn't have come back to Sinnoh at all. "

Sunyshore City:

After the call with his ex ended Volkner is in a foul mood, _how dare she hide the fact that he fathered a child from him_! Since he happened to be a Gym Leader he couldn't just up, and leave. Damn Johanna for doing this to him, and their daughter. Still, a fire type specialist, he could work with that. He heads to the computer to look up his daughter's trainer's page, and finds out she had yet to go to Alola, Unova, or the Orange Islands. He might be able to do a little horse trading, and get his daughter a Unovan Fire Type.

Bewilder Forest:

Ash and friends are making decent time through the forest now that they aren't taking the time to train their pokémon as well. Ash knew damned well they needed to get to Jubilife City, and more importantly, he was really looking forward to his date with Natsuki.

Floaroma Town:

Dark haired, navy blue eyed, twenty year old Mamoru smirks, he was guaranteed to earn the favor of his princess once again with his dashing good looks, and charm. Unlike the rest of his peers he had refused to go on a journey. He had never seen any need to be a trainer. Had he known that attitude right there would lose him any chance of being with his princess he would have gone on a journey. Instead he was well on his way to being a doctor for humans.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

Chapter 5

Grassy Field on the way to Jubilife City:

Dawn is currently practicing an appeals round move by having Piplup leap up into the air, and spin while using Bubblebeam, it would look beautiful once mastered, yet Piplup wasn't quite there yet. Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were acting as the judges, and once the performance was over all three of them hold up red X's, indicating that she had failed the appeals round. Natsuki was working with Growlithe some more while Infernape spars with Lucario, Talonflame is busy working with Ash's Starly while her Pansear trains with Ash's Aipom. " Sis, any ideas for helping Piplup with this? "

" Have him spin around in the ground first while doing the move, he's getting dizzy, so get him used to the motion first. Then have him work on jumping while spinning around without the Bubblebeam thrown in. Work on it in stages, Dawn. The only reason I can see that is Ash has the mind of a Coordinator, and the soul of a Gym Battler, even Wallace himself has said that! " Natsuki says.

" True, he always catches gym leaders off guard because they do not expect their challengers to think outside the box. " Brock admits, Ash had brought over his Kingler to bond with him again, and to make damned sure he could handle the Oreburgh City Gym. Roarke apparently had a few revived fossil pokémon in his arsenal, and for some reason Natsuki wanted to get her hands on a Jaw Fossil, she really loved Tyrunt, and the evolved form of Tyrantrum. It didn't hurt that said pokémon could actually learn Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang...that was a dream come true phenomenal surprise pokémon for a Fire Type Specialist like Natsuki.

Kingler was aiming his attacks well away from his companions, working on their power, and getting the charge time down. He was also working on combining all of his attacks with Knockoff, Dark Type moves generally had the priority after all. Ash was nothing else if not unpredictable. It didn't hurt that he came by his battling prowess honestly, through his father, the _Battler_ himself, and technically the True Champion of Kanto/Johto still. Lance hadn't beaten him yet for either region, and Red had to be beaten before Blue could be faced. Blue liked that little challenge he'd set up, since to beat Red you had to be damned good, with an agile mind, and not think inside the box. Red and Blue's battles were legendary for a reason, like the Legends, their battles could remodel landscape, which was why there was a team of ground types that fixed the major damage their battles caused _when they didn't hold back_.

Dawn blinks, but follows her older sister's suggestions. It would make a certain amount of sense, no matter what way you looked at it, to work on appeals round moves in stages, rather than all at once. Natsuki calls out her Flareon, and starts brushing him while Numel and Ponyta work on their base stats once called out. Flareon settles in his trainer's lap, he loved getting brushed, and she loved his ability of Flash Fire, which meant no fire type attack would do any damage. Natsuki cocks her head to the side, " Jessie, James, Meowth, if we call a truce, will you abide by it long enough to eat? "

Team Rocket practically teleports in front of her, " We swear on the lives of our pokémon to maintain the truce until we're full. " all three intone, and call out their pokémon as well. Mime Jr., Seviper, Carnivine, Dustox, Wobbuffet, and James had apparently caught a Skorupi recently all surround the food Brock sets out for them. No one could blame Natsuki for not wanting them to go hungry. Team Rocket, at least these three weren't that bad. " Oh, look for Nuggets, Big Nuggets, and if any of you have a fishing rod then you might be able to get Pearls, and Big Pearls as well, those have resale values at PokéMarts, and can make you some quick cash. " Natsuki suggests, " I know I horde them for when I need some quick cash, and haven't been in a battle in a while. "

" Twerpette does raise a good point. " Jessie muses as they slowly eat to expand their stomachs.

" True, so Original Twerp, any suggestions on how to train my Skorupi? " James asks him.

Ash looks the Sinnoh native poison type over, " Work on the base stats first, then attacks, like how quickly they charge, the recharge time, how much power goes into them, and depending on how fast the little lady ends up, either dodging, or her ability to take hits. "

James nods at this, even as he carefully pets his newest pokémon. He did miss his Victreebel, maybe he could catch another Bellsprout, and raise it up the old fashioned way. Jessie sighs sadly, " I would love to have an Eevee. I wouldn't even care what Eevee evolved into, Eevee are so cute. "

" Do you have a valid Trainer ID? " Natsuki asks her, she had plenty of Eevee eggs, and she really didn't mind giving one to Jessie, her pokémon clearly loved her, which meant Jessie was a good person whom hadn't had a lot of options while growing up, and had just ended up in Team Rocket.

" I do, why? "

" I have plenty of Eevee eggs. You can catch Eevee in the wild just outside of Cyllage City on Route 10 in the Kalos region. I got lucky, and managed to catch a rare female Eevee, and once she was ready I bred her. She's actually my Espeon now, I also have Umbreon, and a pair that I have earmarked for Leafeon and Glaceon. " Natsuki says, shrugging.

" Isn't Kalos Route 10 in between Cyllage City and Geosenge Town? " Brock asks her.

" It is, and there are people whom if they have relatives near there they'll catch a pokémon hard to find in Kalos for an Eevee since they're plentiful. I've heard you can also find them in the Alola Region in the wild as well. " Natsuki states.

Jessie hugs her new Eevee egg, and places one of her Poké Balls on top of the Egg Case. Then she hugs Natsuki, " Thank you, Twerpette. I'm a Coordinator as well, and James is good at Pokémon Orienteering. "

Natsuki looks at James, " Sadly, I didn't catch a female Fletchling, but you should catch a Zubat, since Poison Types seem to be near and dear to you. "

" Team Rocket cliche pokémon. It's why I only caught Skorupi for myself. " James admits.

" At least with Team Rocket we do get paid, and we have sent a lot of Starly to the Boss. We don't necessarily like the way the others act, but we need the money. " Jessie states.

" I am so stealing my Poké Ball from the Boss the first chance I get though. I'll give it to James, these guys treat me better than the Boss ever did. I still hate that damned Persian of his though. " Meowth states flatly.

Jubilife City:

" Minako, hard at work for the Contest happening here? "

Mianko looks up to see a teen her age with her chestnut colored hair held up in a high ponytail with a hair tie that had two big green beads on it. She's wearing a green halter top, pink frayed denim shorts, has a green messenger bag, green and black sneakers, and her eyes are a dark green. This is Makoto Kino, and Electric and Fighting Type Specialist, she's also Sailor Jupiter as well. Makoto was actually a gym trainer at the Veilstone City Gym, she admitted Maylene had lost her confidence thanks to some Jackass by the name of Paul. " I am, I just love being a Coordinator, sure, I haven't become a Top Coordinator yet, but I have been in the Top Four, so I know I have the skill necessary to make it. "

" Has there been any sign of her? " Makoto asks. Maylene was pretty good about letting Makoto watch her friends compete in Contests, Tournaments, and the like. Ami Mizuno, another friend of theirs happened to be an Ice Type, and Porygon Specialist. Ami lived in Snowpoint City, and dearly wanted to meet Lorelei, one of the Kanto Region Elite Four, and an Ice Type Specialist. Another friend, Rei Hino was a Ghost and Fire Type Specialist, she was a Channeler Trainer, apprenticed at the Lost Tower just outside of Solaceon Town. Rei couldn't get away as often, but she did make it to Grand Festivals, and League Tournaments. Ami also happened to be Sailor Mercury, and Rei was Sailor Mars. They generally had nothing to do with the Outers since those three happened to act arrogant as hell. Rei had Channeler Mitsumi to kick her ass when necessary, which kept her ego in check.

" No, nothing. I just don't understand why there hasn't been any indication of her. We know she was born in the Sinnoh Region, but we haven't found her. It's almost like we're not supposed, yet we're also supposed to protect her. How can those two ideas exist at the same time anyhow? " Minako demands.

Makoto sighs sadly, " Face it, we all fucked up in our last lives, we treated her like an object, and not a living, breathing person with thoughts, feelings, and opinions of her own. We also kept harping on her to marry Endymion, and yet she used Saturn as her means to telling Endymion he _would not be allowed in her bedchambers, EVER_! "

Minako winces when Makoto spells things out like that, sadly she had a point. They had taken her for granted, all except Saturn, and the Dark Type Specialist had been giving them very smug looks, like she, at least, could sense the Hime. If that was true, then they would need to earn her trust, actually _care about her as a person, and not her title, or their duty_. When put that way, they had been very shallow bitches last time around, only caring about doing their duty, and not the emotional well being of their charge, only the physical well being.

Solaceon Town:

Deep in meditation Rei Hino contemplates on her last life, and how she had looked upon her charge to realize there may damned well be a good reason they hadn't found her yet. Her last life had seen the Princess as a burden, protecting her was only about her duty, and nothing more. Except, her last life hadn't protected her charge emotionally or mentally. Emotional, Verbal, and Psychological abuse had been subtly heaped upon the poor girl. Rei would not be surprised if Cresselia at the very least was protecting the Princess, keeping her from awakening, from being found. Arceus' Chosen One was active, but the Moon Princess, no. Could some of the legends be deliberately keeping that from happening to give the Princess something she had never had before, the right to choose for herself. To actually be a normal girl for once, and really, after watching her memories from her last life play out as a third person observer...she was appalled at how the Princess had been treated. Pluto, Rei knew, was going spare trying to find the Princess, but really, who said they _had to_ , other than the machinations and manipulations of a long dead queen.

On the road to Jubilife City:

The entire group comes across a Golduck bullying a group of Ludicolo, and Pikachu decides to thoroughly pwn Golduck, and make him his bitch. Ash primes an Ultra Ball as Pikachu unleashes pure _Electric Hell_ upon the evolved water type. Ash tosses the Ultra Ball, and it rocks twice before dinging to signify a successful capture. Ash picks the Ultra Ball up, and he sighs wearily, " I may need to call Liza, and borrow Charizard briefly, nothing says you're my bitch like getting your ass thoroughly kicked by a pokémon with a Type Disadvantage against you. "

" Can you wait until we're not with you to summon Charizard, it's bad enough Pidgeot has made a comeback. " Jessie says.

" The Ludicolo apparently stole Golduck's berries, or at least that's what Golduck claimed. Still, a strong pokémon like dat would probably flourish under you, or ya could give it to the Original Twerpette. " Meowth states.

" Misty's Psyduck hasn't evolved yet, and the Gym could use another water type. " Brock admits, " Misty's also taking on Gym Trainers, those that wish to specialize like she has, plus giving swimming lessons to people and pokémon alike. "

" Fair points, I'm keeping Golduck, and I will teach him whom the alpha is around here. " Ash admits.

They managed to settle the disputes, and they move on, enjoying the truce with their stalker trio. Jessie, James, and Meowth just liked the fact that they could eat again, and by hanging around Talonflame Jessie, and Dawn's eggs would hatch that much quicker. Dawn's was actually on the verge of hatching, and not even Team Rocket would ruin that for the girl. Well, that, and Natsuki would curb stomp them if they did, plus Jessie had her own egg, and James was quietly debating if he wanted one as well. He wouldn't mind a Leafeon, though he would ask any Eevee he had through Meowth what Evolution they wanted to take on, or if they even wanted to evolve.

They were sitting around the lake the two different groups of pokémon called home, though Dawn was currently watching her egg intently, and sitting well away from the others. The water types, minus Golduck, were all swimming, while Flareon was once again being brushed by his trainer, though Growlithe was as well, Natsuki had two hands, and therefore could brush both of them easily enough, and she did have several brushes made for Fire Types after all, considering she specialized in them. " Twerpette, could I get an Eevee egg as well, and yes, I do have a valid Trainer ID as well. " James asks her quietly.

" Sure, you'll have to wait until I'm allowed to stop brushing these two though. " Natsuki states.

James decides that's fair, " How long have you had your Flareon anyhow? "

" As a Flareon, two years, buying evolution stones is a pain in the ass, it's why I really want to go to the Alola Region, the Poké Pelago is a place where your stored Pokémon can play, and one of the Islands has a cave where evolution stones can be found, for free! Thunder, Water, Fire, Leaf, Shiny, Dusk…"

James goggles at her, " Well damn, that has to be a main attraction. "

" Yeah, but they even make the experienced trainers go to that damned Trainer's school before they can do the Island Challenge, which is a drag, to say the least. Plus, Sandshrew and Vulpix are Ice Types, and there are also Ice Stones which you need to evolve those two, Meowth and Rattata are dark types in Alola, and you need High Friendship to evolve an Alolan Meowth into Persian. The Muk and Grimer look different because they feed off of garbage and not pollution. Muk is practically a mascot for the LGBT community as well. " Natsuki says, " I went to Kalos first, and Kalos is closer to Alola than say Kanto. "

Everyone had started paying attention to her when she started talking about the differences in the pokméon they knew and their Alolan counterparts, " It would be interesting to catch an Alolan Grimer or Muk just to see how they would get along with my Muk. " Ash admits.

" A Dark Type Meowth, I wouldn't mind meeting one of dem. " Meowth admits.

" Do they have gyms? " Ash asks her.

" No, they don't have a League yet, instead there are Trial Captains and Island Kahunas. The Kahuna's are the strongest trainers on the island they live on though, and they also have these things known as Z Crystals, and stupid little dances you have to go through to activate them, I know they're traditional, but they look so _stupid_. " Natsuki answers.

" Ah, I see, that would make some sense. " Brock admits.

" What are Z Crystals? " Dawn asks.

" There's one for each pokémon type, and there's even a special Pikanium Z which turns Thunderbolt into 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt. Electrium Z turns electric type moves into Gigavolt Havoc, like Discharge, Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, Electroweb, and Charge Beam to name a few. Z Crystals are sparkling stones, and can be used multiple times, and given to multiple pokémon. Say Piplup were to know Brick Break, then Piplup could be given Fightinium Z, and Brick Break would be turned into All-Out Pummeling by activating the Z-Crystal. Fightinium Z is the Z Crystal you get from defeating the Kahuna of MeleMele Island since he specializes in Fighting Types. You also need a Z-Ring in order to use Z Crystals however. " Natsuki lectures, the only reason she knew this much is because some jackass had used Waterium Z against her, and she had then dove into learning about Alola. She had also contacted Professor Kukui as well, mostly to get an overview of the Island Challenge, and if experienced trainers _needed to go to the Trainers' School_.

Kukui had admitted she had a point when it came to experienced trainers, it wouldn't be fair to make them suffer through the Trainers' School since they already had their license, and years of experience. He'd even agreed to send her a Rockruff, if she sent him a non-Alolan Geodude. She had jumped at the opportunity, since she could catch a Ditto, and therefore get all the Lycanroc forms, Midday, Dusk, and Midnight. Kukui had been thrilled with his new Geodude that was straight up Rock Type, with no Electric Type for dual typing like in Alola. She was still trying to find someone that would trade her a baby Litten, dammit! Of course, she'd have to get an Everstone once Litten evolved to Torracat, because she did not like the look of the final evolutionary form for the Litten line. " Oh, Brock, Geodude is a dual Rock and Electric Type in Alola, I could put you in contact with Professor Kukui, and see if he'd be willing to catch one for you in trade for one of the non-Alolan variants, like Rattata, hell, Alola does not have Pidgey, which reminds me...Ash, mind if I end up with the first egg should Talonflame win Pidgeot's favor? "

" What moves could a child of theirs potentially have as an Egg Move? " Ash asks curiously, he didn't mind her getting the first egg.

" Brave Bird, or Steel Wing, off the top of my head. " Natsuki answers.

Brock was seriously thinking over what Natsuki had told him about the Alolan Geodude, and then he smirks wickedly, " Would he be willing to catch several, and send them to the Pewter Gym, that would give the gym a serious advantage over the Water Types that Rock Types are generally weak to. "

Natsuki smirks, " I'm sure we could come to an arrangement, Kukui specializes in studying pokémon moves. "

" Fair enough, get me in contact with him, and I'll help ensure Pewter City Gym has a surprise for trainers from now on. " Brock says, this would also be a subtle reminder to his mother to not turn the Pewter Gym into a Rock and Water Type Gym, like she tried to do previously, he and Onix had to nip that idea in the bud before he'd continued on to join Ash in Hoenn, meeting May and Max, and saving them from an angry flock of Tailow, and empty stomachs as well since none of them had thought to restock the food before setting out. Ash had kicked himself for making such a rookie mistake like that. He was just glad no one had told Misty about that particular incident.

" Are there any other interesting differences? " Dawn asks her older sister, " And why do you know this anyhow? "

" Some asshole used his Waterium Z against me, not expecting Infernape to be carrying a Passho Berry to reduce the effectiveness of Hydro Vortex, and then I curb stomped his ass. Let's see Diglett is a Ground and Steel Dual Type, and more importantly, has blonde hair, yes, you heard me right. " Natsuki says.

Jessie, James, and Meowth are all listening closely to what Girlfriend Twerpette was telling them about Alola, and the regional variants of the pokémon they knew. It was interesting stuff, and they would end up following the Original Twerp no matter where he went, if only because _the most interesting things_ always happened around him. Dawn suddenly exclaimed happily when her new Eevee hatches, and once the little one has seen her she catches her new pokémon, and then calls Eevee back out, using her PokéDex to scan Eevee, " Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving. This Eevee is male, and has the ability Run Away. This Eevee has a Timid Nature, and therefore likes Sweet foods. This Eevee knows Tackle, Leer, Helping Hand, Covet, Tail Whip, and has the Egg Move Bite which has yet to be unlocked. "

Brock makes a note of the food preferences Eevee had, " Dawn, I can teach you how to make food Eevee will eat this young. "

Dawn smiles widely, " Thanks, Brock. "

She accepts the bottle from Brock that he mixes up for her new Eevee, and Flareon goes over to greet his sibling. Natsuki takes the time to summon another one of her eggs to give to James, " Odds are good both Eevees will be male, as females are really rare, I got lucky when I found one in the wild on Kalos Route 10. " Natsuki tells Jessie and James.

" We understand, and we'll have Meowth ask them what they want to do when they're older after they hatch. "

" Oh, if you don't want a Sylveon don't let them learn _any Fairy Type attacks_. " Natsuki warns, and calls up Sylveon on her PokéDex, Kalos version PokéDex at that.

" It's beautiful. " Jessie squeals while James grimaces, it was so pink, frilly, ribbony, and dare he even think it, _girly_. Of course Jessie would love it.

" Oh, if you do end up in Alola and want a female Salandit, which is the only gender of Salandit that evolves then you'll need a male Sylveon, and their ability of Cute Charm, that calls out the female Salandit a lot easier. " Natsuki adds, " That would be the only damned reason _I would ever own a Sylveon_. "

Everyone makes a note of that, and Growlithe decides to go see the new baby as well, leaving Natsuki free to snuggle into her boyfriend, " What's up with the purple haired bastard? " Jessie asks her.

" Paul started at the same time I did, and I am the only one that has ever been able to knock his ego back down to size. He followed me to Kalos for Arceus' sake! Now Ash has curb stomped him as well, as you well know because he _made me a damned prize, the arrogant asshole_. Talonflame and Infernape dived into their Balls for a reason. They've seen me _Glare_ a rampaging Rhyperior to a stop as Fletchinder and Monferno. " Natsuki states.

Brock stares at her, " I call Bullshit on that. "

" Meowth, care to ask them, and translate as well. " Natsuki asks as she calls them over.

Meowth does so, and they all see the pair _blanche_ at the mere mentioning of that incident. The pair give exacting, excruciating detail about what happened, the kind of detail you couldn't make up, leaving Brock to stare at Natsuki in amazement before he bows before her, " Teach me your ways, oh superior one. "

" Unless you suddenly undergo a full sex change it won't work for you. Rhyperior was rampaging at the _absolute worst possible time to do so, and WOKE ME UP_! "

Dawn shudders, " Aneki(Big Sister)'s scary when woken up before she wants to get up. "

" So hormonally fueled righteous feminine fury has the capability to stop a rampaging Rhyperior. "

" Should have seen the look on Grant's face when he witnessed that as well, as it was _his Rhyperior_ that went on a Rampage. Grant is the Cyllage City Gym Leader, and the Cyllage Gym specializes in Rock Types. " Natsuki says, " That was _my rookie year too_. "

Seviper could easily understand this as he'd bitten Jessie's hair off in Hoenn, and she'd battled him herself, kicking his ass. Yes, Seviper understood all too well what a pissed off human female was capable of.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

Chapter 6

The Rocket Trio are still traveling with Ash and company, mostly until they managed to stockpile enough items they could sell. Imagine their surprise when they hear two voices they know very well. Meowth was the one to speak up, " Hey, Twerp, Butch and Cassidy must be running a long con on trainers in dis area. "

Ash groans, " Stay out of sight, you three. We'll send Nat in. "

Natsuki smirks wickedly, " I'm game. Which one of my pokémon should I use? "

" Why not use Ponyta, they're plentiful in Kanto, or even Flareon. I'm sure Flareon would love an opportunity to show off. " Ash suggests.

" Let Meowth scout things out first, then we can plan appropriately. " Jessie states, she _loathed Cassidy_ , enough said on her motivation for doing this. Besides, they had a good thing going with the twerps.

Flareon is called out, and asked if he wants to help bust an illegal Team Rocket operation not run by Jessie and James. The Flame Pokémon looked disturbingly like the Tricky Fox Pokémon that happened to be a Unova native. Though you could find them in Kalos and Alola too. It should be noted that Flareon's nature is Impish, good for defensive stats. Finding out they had a wild Croagunk helping them...well...Natsuki gives Flareon a Pecha Berry to hold, makes sure she has her antidotes on hand, and sets off to challenge Princess Powerhouse. The goldenrod blonde haired female stiffens when she sees the sunny blonde enter. " This will be a two on two pokémon battle. Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. Battle begin. "

Cassidy watches as she sends out Flareon, and thinks nothing of sending out her Houndoom. That would be a mistake, Flareon's Flash Fire ability rendered all Flame Attacks useless against him. Cassidy curses under her breath, none of the Flame Attacks were working, and the pest dodged all of the dark attacks. That Flareon was so damned fast too, and could take hits. Fuck, the damned Flareon had an Impish Nature, didn't it? Well, that just fucking sucked for her. Seeing that Flareon spin on a forepaw, and then push off into the air before firing off a fucking Hyper Beam…" Biff, I'm boned, aren't I? "

" Houndoom is unable to battle, Flareon is the winner. Yes, you are. " Butch says firmly.

Outside Ash and company have kept a trainer by the name of Minnie from heading into the fake gym to challenge it, " Face Brock, he's the former Pewter City Gym Leader in Kanto. " Ash suggests.

Brock turns serious, he had never let his womanizing ways affect his battling. " Would you battle me and my Scizor? " Minnie asks him.

" Sure. James, care to be the referee? " Brock asks.

" What are the terms? "

" One on one sound good? " Brock asks Minnie.

" Sure. " Minnie states.

" This will be a one on one pokémon battle between Brock of Kanto, and Minnie of Sinnoh. The battle will continue until one pokémon can no longer battle. Battle begin! " James announces.

Inside Flareon has a shit eating grin on his face as he dodges each and every attack Croagunk sends his way. He also used Swift to his advantage as the attack never missed, and should Dawn see _how he was using Swift_ , well she'd practically orgasm from excitement. The stars of the Swift attack laced the entire battle field in a criss-crossing pattern while swirling around as well. Croagunk was agile, and able to leap his way through the veritable minefield of Swift. Flareon meets the Brick Break with Iron Tail, the two moves canceling each other out. Croagunk looks appraisingly at Flareon, it had been awhile since he'd had a decent battle. Then Flareon unleashes Lava Plume. Cassidy curses, she just had to get an experienced trainer this time, didn't she? " You two are pathetic, Natsuki Berlitz is dating _his Son_. "

" Professor Namba. " the team rocket members state.

The scientist type dude sends out a Dragonite, and Natsuki curses long, loud, and creatively. The gym explodes around her, Flareon, and Croagunk. She doesn't even have to order her Flareon to use Protect, he does so immediately, covering himself, his trainer, and Croagunk. The battle outside has just ended when the fake gym collapses. The only reason Ash wasn't panicking was the fact that he could still sense Natsuki. A plume of flame can be seen in one area, and Ash is already making his way over. He pulls Natsuki out even as Croagunk, Flareon, and Infernape all jump out, " Ash, _who is your father, and why does Team Rocket fear him to the point they don't even say his name and only call him 'Him'?_ " Natsuki asks sweetly.

Ash curses long and loud, " Ah, yeah, my dad basically single handedly routed them when he started out on his journey with just Poli, Saur, and Pika. "

Natsuki and Dawn stare at him in stupefaction, " _You're Dad is Red, The Battler_?! " the siblings exclaim together.

" Yeah, why is that so important? " Ash asks hesitantly.

The Berlitz sisters sigh wearily, " Our mother is Platina. " they deadpan.

" Huh, I can see it with you, Dawn. Nat, you must take more after your father in looks, right? "

" As far as I know. I don't even know whom he is, one of the points I brought up in the blistering row I had with mom on the day I started my journey. Everything I said to her was the fucking truth, which was why she couldn't really argue against my points against her own damned logic. " Natsuki admits.

They say goodbye to Minnie, and continue on their way to Jubilife City. The Rocket Trio break off when they reach their destination. Jessie wanted to get some more training in for the contest, Dawn races straight for the store with the Pokétches only to find out they had been recalled. Ash looked at the city directory to find a store that sold evolution stones as he needed to get two firestones for his girlfriend. Dawn is given a free Pokétch by some sketchy characters, actually Billy and Kid, two enterprising Team Rocket members. The son of the Pokétch creator, Landis, and his Shinx reveal the Pokétch to be a fake. Brock was stocking up on food supplies, and Natsuki was off clothes shopping. Specifically lingerie shopping, Ash consistently got her topless. Now she was going to give his imagination more fuel for the fire that was the mixture of his hormones, lust, and love.

In the evolutionary item shop Ash shudders, and then drops his head, Natsuki was up to something devious again. It would only be when their next heated make out session occurred that he would know what, and curse her impish side out along with his hormones. It was bad enough that damned hoodie his mother made for her hugged her curves in _just the right way_. His fingers literally itched to touch her at times. Natsuki was also going to be stocking up on the different kinds of Poké Balls as well. She never even meets Minako while Dawn does, as Minako had been tricked as well. Landis takes them to meet his father, at the same time Natsuki has just finished her shopping, for lingerie anyhow, stowing her purchases in her backpack, and heading for the next shop when she is pulled into a dark alley. The blonde teen can't even scream for help as there's a hand covering her nose and mouth. There were at least two idiots, as the other one was keeping her hands well away from her Poké Ball Belt. She stood corrected, there were three, as another set of hands starts heading to places only _Ash was allowed to touch_.

Struggle as she might she just couldn't get the leverage she needed to escape from them. Her very essence calls out for help, and an ominous feeling fills the area, " Hades, use Shadow Ball. Morganna, Pursuit. Demeter, Giga Drain! "

Hotaru Tomoe, Dark Type specialist, could not believe this was how she found her Hime, trapped by three disgusting pigs in such a manner that she couldn't escape, or get to her Ball Belt. Then she feels pure righteous male fury emanating from behind her, and once sure Demeter has the three nitwits under control she turns around to see Arceus' Chosen One, " Dear Darkrai, the Idiots were stupid enough to go after the Chosen One's girlfriend? "

" Pikachu, full power on them, please. "

Natsuki shudders internally at the _dark look_ in her boyfriend's eyes. Hotaru goes over to her, " I'm Hotaru Tomoe, Dark Type Specialist. "

" Natsuki Berlitz, Fire Type Specialist. Heard of him through Darkrai then? "

Hotaru rolls her eyes, " That and Shamouti Islands. "

Ash groans at the mention of Shamouti Islands, stupid bastard for trying to catch Kanto's Trio! He also remembered Natsuki's rather informative lecture on the Legendary Pokémon that called Sinnoh home. That list was Cresselia, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, and apparently Regigigas as well. Technically Arceus and Darkrai were considered Mythical Pokémon, but...well...let's just say when Arceus is the Creator Pokémon, and father of the Lake and Creation Trios, you tend to consider him/it...generally considered a him, it just sounded irreverent, as a Legendary. Darkrai was the counterpoint to Cresselia. Then there was Shaymin, Manaphy, and Phione to consider, Ash had already met Manaphy, saved him in fact when he teamed up with Pokémon Ranger Jackie. Shaymin, Manaphy, and Phione were also considered Mythicals, and not Legendaries, with Manaphy being the parent of Phione.

All told Ash was _not looking forward to the next set of Legendary Messes he'd have to deal with_. Once he feels Pikachu has shocked the _Idiots_ well enough he turns his attention to Natsuki, " Thanks for helping her out, Hotaru. I'm Ash Ketchum, future Pokémon Master. "

" Oh, Hades, Morganna, and Demeter love putting idiots like that in their places. "

A Mightyena perked up at the mention of the name Hades, an Umbreon at the mention of Morganna, leaving the Cacturne as Demeter. Natsuki sighs wearily, " Apparently I need to keep Flareon out now. What's the nature of Morganna? "

Hotaru blinks, " Careful, why? "

Natsuki reaches into her bag, and she pulls out some Poffins, holding one out to Morganna. The Umbreon gobbles it up happily, " Careful natured pokémon love bitter food, Impish like sour, and I know Pikachu adores Ketchup. "

" Huh, Hades has an Adamant nature, and Demeter has a Quiet nature. " Hotaru says.

" Hades will prefer spicy foods and Demeter dry. " Natsuki says immediately, " Adamant natures make for good attacking stats while the Special Defense takes a hit, and Quiet natures are good for special attack while the Speed takes the hit. "

" In other words I'll need to mix Carbos in with Demeter's food, Zinc into Hades food, and what would I need to mix into Morganna's food? " Hotaru asks.

" Well, Careful natures are good for special defense while the special attack takes the hit, so you'd need to add calcium to her food. " Natsuki says, " We could introduce you to Brock Slate, an aspiring Pokémon Breeder, he could tell you more. "

" He's also the former Pewter City Gym Leader. " Ash adds, " He might be willing to get his Geodude from the Gym, if only to finally evolve him. He has Marshtomp, Bonsly, and Croagunk on hand at the moment. "

" I'd like that. " Hotaru admits.

" Nat, you done shopping? " Ash asks.

" No, I wanted to stock up on Balls yet, never know when a Quick or Dusk Ball will be useful. " Natsuki states.

" Fair point, especially if you want to catch Abra. " Ash admits, and the three set out after calling Jenny to round the morons up. Considering Natsuki was just the latest in a long line of attacks like this Jenny thanks them for catching them, gives them twenty thousand poké dollars each, and nutrient vouchers along with a Dusk Stone for Hotaru, " I know you have a Murkrow, at least with the Dusk Stone you can evolve your Murkrow into Honchkrow. " Jenny tells her.

Natsuki holds her hand out, and Ash hands over the Firestones he'd gotten for her. " What did you do to need to grovel with evolution stones? " Jenny asks him.

" Acted too reckless. " Ash deadpans, " Any good casual date places you can recommend, I also owe her a non-training, non-battling date. "

While Jenny is giving Ash his recommendation, Natsuki and Hotaru head for the PokéMart so Natsuki can stock up on the different kinds of Poké Balls available. She even got lucky, they had just gotten a shipment of Friend Balls in from the Johto Region. Hotaru observes her princess, she seemed so much happier now, though she would have to warn Ash about Natsuki's last life, and what would happen should she awaken, especially about the fact that her Hime was _expected to marry Endymion's reincarnation_. No way in Hell was she allowing that to happen if she could help it. If that meant reading in Ash about the Silver Millennium, and the Sailor Senshi then that's what she'd damn well fucking do!

Landis' Shinx has been taken in by the sound of a Psyduck's voice thanks to the machinations of Billy and Kid. Dawn, Minako, and Landis follow Shinx, though Minako had used her PokéDex to temporarily trade out her Sylveon for her Purrloin, as Dark Type Pokémon happened to be immune to Psychic Type moves. Purrloin was running along beside her trainer, she could feel the psychic waves in the air, and knew something bad was happening. Brock has run into Natsuki and Hotaru, Natsuki introduces the pair, Brock was also stocking up on Poké Balls. By the time Dawn rejoined them at the Pokémon Center she was exhausted, and determined to catch herself a Dark Type pokémon, or show her Eevee the different forms he could take and ask him which one he wanted. It was Brock whom asked how her day went, and she was ranting immediately, complaining about two new Team Rocket knuckleheads Billy and Kid, and how they had been making fake Pokétches as a means of stealing Pokémon. By the time her rant was done she was panting, but she felt much better.

Natsuki blinks, " I thought stuff like this only happened to you, Ash. "

Ash rolls his eyes at his girlfriend whom was brushing her Growlithe. Flareon was at her feet, and had been since the earlier incident. She does call out Pansear, and shows him a Firestone before saying, " It's your choice as to when you evolve, Pansear. "

" Pan sear pan pan sear sear(You are the best trainer a pokémon could ask for). " Pansear says, and then touches the Firestone evolving into Simisear. Growlithe would only be given the choice after he learned Flamethrower. Simisear hugs his trainer before dancing around the room, and his siblings thought he'd never evolve. If he could he'd so shove this in their faces.

In Kalos several Pansear stop their playing as a feeling of dread comes over them, a feeling that only occurred when one of their own little family group was feeling smug, then they remembered the one whom had been caught by that human female. All of them sweatdrop at once, _he'd actually evolved_. They would need to move, because if he could he would come back to shove this in their faces! Taunting never led to anything good after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

Chapter 7

Pastoria City:

People stop and listen as Kaioh Michiru and her Kricketune play for them. The beautiful, melodious sounds would have put the people of Neon Town to sleep without the use of Jigglypuff, of course Michiru happened to have a Jigglypuff as well. The teal haired young woman could feel the midnight blue eyes of her lover on her. Tenou Haruka specialized in Flying types, and delighted in beating down on Winona in Fortree City, Haruka was still pissed she'd been passed over as the gym leader. Michiru's own starter had been a gift, she'd been given a Popplio, that was now a beautiful Primarina.

What people didn't know about Michiru was the fact that she happened to be Sailor Neptune, and she was mulling over what to do about the fact that the Hime had yet to be revealed. She knew part of why the Hime hadn't been found was the fact that none of them had ever treated her like a person, someone that had a beating heart, a soul, thoughts, feelings, opinions, and emotions of her own. She was a duty, something they had to do. Looking back, Michiru could understand why the Hime hadn't been revealed. Hotaru, the smug little bitch, could obviously still sense the Hime, but none of the rest of them could.

The dusty blonde haired Haruka is the only one to notice the slight change in tempo of her lover's playing. Unlike Michiru Haruka did not begrudge Hotaru for still being able to sense the Hime. They had all fucked up, and needed to accept the fucking consequences of their thoughts and actions from their last lives. The reincarnated Sailor Uranus runs a hand through her short locks, to be honest she wanted nothing to do with the so called utopian society that the Hime marrying Endymion could create. The only way that would be possible would be through _mass brainwashing_ , and Pluto seemed to think _this was okay_?

Jubilife City:

Brock and Natsuki find themselves in the stands, this was the day of the Contest, and Ash had decided he was going to compete as a Coordinator as well. Natsuki doesn't pay too much attention, she'd been dragged to contests by her mother for years, and they honestly bored her. She does pay attention for Dawn and Ash's appeals rounds. Pikachu kicked ass with the appeals round, Piplup did well too. Natsuki just pet her Flareon whom was sitting on her lap as she let her mind wander. Most people would be thrilled to be back in their home region, but honestly Natsuki preferred being as far away as possible.

 **Flashback:**

 **Natsuki Berlitz smiles brightly as the day of her journey begins, her blonde hair was swept up into a ponytail, she had a green ball cap on with the ponytail pulled through it, a red halter top, orange capris, yellow crew socks, and red sneakers. On her hands are orange fingerless gloves with red cuffs, she has a black messenger bag, her supplies already packed, her Poké Ball Belt on, and her PokéGear in hand. It was only when Dawn went off to visit Kenny after breakfast that the elephant in the room was addressed, " You're going to Kalos, huh? "**

 **" I want to be a fire type specialist, and there are a lot of fire types in Kalos. " Natsuki says, shrugging.**

 **" Natsuki Berlitz, how dare you not even talk this over with me first! " Johanna snaps.**

 **Sapphire eyes narrow, " What was there to talk over. I saved up my own money to pay for a Teleport Transport to pick me up at Professor Rowan's! "**

 **" Going so far from home without even consulting me shows that you are in no way ready to go on your journey, young lady! "**

 **" Dragging me around to all your fucking contests was the height of responsibility then? " Natsuki fires back.**

 **Johanna winces, but refuses to back down, " Do not take that tone with me, Natsuki! I never would have acted like this with my own mother at your age! "**

 **" Here we go again! I am my own fucking person! I am not, nor will I ever fucking be YOU, Mother! " Natsuki retaliates immediately, her hands gripping the side of the table, her knuckles white from the amount of force she was exerting.**

 **Johanna admits that was a fair point internally, " You'd do well to act more like me! Do you even have any friends, or have you alienated them all with the way you act? "**

 **Hurt flashes through Natsuki's eyes, " I am not going to have fair weather friends that won't be there for me when the chips are really down! I want friends I can count on no matter what. Not those whiny, vapid little bitches I was forced to play with when I was younger! Did you ever hear me whining for the things they did? Fuck no, I hoarded Nuggets, Pearls, and anything else I could sell to make money, and then I bought the things I really wanted with my own damned money! "**

 **" Those girls could have really helped you later on in life! "**

 **" Please, one of them is already spreading her legs for anything with testicles! Another is already in drug rehab! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE A COORDINATOR! " Natsuki roars, " Then there's the fact that those same bitches continually mock me for having your name, and not my father's. At least my step-father chose to marry into your line. Uncles Dia and Pearl UNDERSTAND ME! Why can't you?! "**

 **Johanna looks like she had been slapped, and then rage fills her eyes, " Fine, go then, but know this, if you do walk out that door, and go to Kalos you will never be allowed back into this house again! Also, NEVER FUCKING MENTION DIAMOND AND PEARL IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN! "**

 **Natsuki's head snaps to the side from the force of the slap Johanna had laid on her. The almost eleven year old races out the door, her eyes bright, but determined, she swings by her Uncle Dia's home first, and has him block the Berlitz home phone number from contacting her PokéGear, " Tell Uncle Pearl I'm sorry, but I have to get out of Sinnoh. "**

 **Dia sighs, and pulls his surrogate niece to himself in a hug. What had Platina done to fuck things up this badly between her, and her eldest! He could see how Natsuki was hurting, " Stay in contact with me, okay. "**

 **" I will, Uncle Dia. " Natsuki says, and that was the last time Diamond saw her in the flesh. He knew she would be gone in two hours, headed for Kalos.**

 **End Flashback:**

Natsuki tunes back in to see Ash deliberately go down in the semi-finals of the tournament once he saw Dawn win her round. They'd divide the tournaments up after this. It was Zoey, a new girl that lost to Dawn, and Dawn just barely lost to Minako. Minako would have been Ash's opponent had he not forfeited. Of course, Zoey getting all uppity about Ash being a gym battler, as Natsuki and Brock were approaching stiffens Natsuki's spine, " Wallace himself told me I have the mind of a Coordinator, and the soul of a gym battler. Besides, Pikachu's appeals round performance far outshined the one your Misdreavus used. " Ash retorts, " Perhaps we should battle it out now, Contest Style, see who would win between us. I'll even do you a favor, and use my Aipom, I haven't had her as long as Pikachu. Pikachu's my starter after all, oh, and my father is _Red, The Battler himself_. "

" Hear that everyone, Ash Ketchum has just thrown down the gauntlet with Zoey, and proclaimed his paternity for all to hear as well. "

Oreburgh City Pokémon Center:

Gary's eyes are wide, " What the fuck did she do to _piss Ash the fuck off anyhow_? "

" Wait, you know _Red's son_? "

" I should, I am the son of Blue Oak, and Green. You know, _The Trainer and The Evolver_. I grew up with Ashy-boy in Pallet Town. That Zoey chick fucked up, never, ever piss off Ash Ketchum. He's a devious trolling bastard. "

Mt. Silver:

Red is laughing his ass off as he watches his son challenge the little coordinator. Ketchums were actually from a long line of Coordinators before they were even called that. They just preferred straight up battling. There was a damned reason he was known as _The Battler/Fighter_ after all. His strategies were never straight forward and to the point, and neither were Ash's.

Mossdeep City:

Green Oak is laughing her ass off as she watches Ash and the girl Zoey in a staredown. She immediately opens up the betting ring for this bout, Ash would buy her enough time for that. Gary was actually doing the same for all those that truly knew Ash.

Cerulean City:

Misty is outright cackling as the Zoey girl digs herself one helluva hole that she would never be able to get out of. She places her bet with Gary, " What has you so amused? " Tracey Sketchit asks until he sees what she's watching, " Don't tell me she actually made the mistake of trash talking around Ash when he's in a trolling mood. "

Misty was grinning widely, " She did, Gary's holding the bets. "

Tracey immediately places his own bet, Ash was going to thoroughly thrash the rookie Coordinator, no two ways about it.

Canaclave City:

Ritchie Hiroshi had just gotten into the Pokémon Center when he sees what's on the tv. He scrambles for his PokéGear, and places his bet with Gary before settling in to watch what promised to be a rather epic beatdown of a rookie Coordinator that made the mistake of assuming Ash couldn't handle being a Coordinator. It was the amused cackling that draws his attention, and his eyes widen, " Agatha of the Kanto Elite Four, the Ghost Type Specialist, and the only one that can get Professor Samuel Oak to swear like the world is ending? " Ritchie asks.

" I like you, come sit by me while we watch Red's boy put the uppity little girl in her place. This promises to be entertaining. " Agatha states. Sparky is on his trainer's shoulder.

Jubilife City Contest Hall:

Zoey's eyes narrow, " I accept your challenge. "

The stage is cleared, and Ash smirks. A smirk that causes several people watching to shudder. Diamond, in the stands, makes his way to Natsuki and Dawn. He was seconds away from rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. Ash looked so much like Red just then it wasn't even funny. Of course, at least Ash actually had the _balls enough to make a Arceus be damned move on his Girl_. Yeah, Diamond knew Ash was dating his surrogate niece, hell Dia was practically her father by this point. Oh, Dia had very good suspicions as to whom her father happened to be, but as he'd told her, since he didn't know for sure he wasn't going to tell her. Diamond wraps an arm around Natsuki's shoulders, and the teen relaxes. Her Flareon was still alert, but Natsuki knew she was safe with Uncle Dia.

Zoey send out her Eevee using a sparkle seal while Ash uses the star seal on his Ball Capsule once more. Five minutes is put on the clock, and once the battle begins Aipom moves combining Quick Attack, Agility, and Double Team. Then she uses Focus Punch from seemingly everywhere at once. " Oh my, such speed, agility, and accuracy Aipom is displaying. "

That was when a Swift attack is silently ordered, and stars fly at Eevee from all directions, taking the points down even further, and unlike May's Eevee this one did not know Dig. " Zoey's Eevee is effectively pinned down. How will she get out of this? "

Zoey had to admit that was a good question, Ash had taken control of the battle field immediately, and hadn't given control back. He also had that irritating smirk in place, and with Pikachu on his shoulder...it was a wonder no one else had made the connection between him and Red. _The Battler_ was legendary for a reason! He'd almost single handedly dismantled Team Rocket completely, his Vee, was an Espeon that used to be an Eevee that could shift back and forth between Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon. He had an actual Aerodactyl, and rumor had it he was the actual Champion of the Kanto and Johto Regions, he just hadn't wanted the responsibility, and shoved it off on Blue, _The Trainer_. To be fair, Lance was only known as the Vice Champion since he hadn't yet beaten Red for Kanto or Johto, and then he had to beat Blue. The amount of swearing people had let off when they realized that in order to challenge Blue for either region you had to beat _Red_!

The Original DexHolders, save for Platina had all howled with mirth at what Red and Blue had pulled. Platina/Johanna had just turned her nose up, and went about her business. It was Thunderbolt being added to the mix that ended the bout for Zoey, and Ash hadn't lost a single point. Natsuki would have jumped him then, but the cameras were still rolling, she waited until they were well away from the cameras before pouncing. Ash actually hits the wall behind him from the force of her jump, and his brain barely has time to catch up to the fact that he's being kissed, _passionately_ , at that. He had no way of knowing he'd made several people a lot of money by schooling little Zoey the way he had. He so loved Technical Machine 24 though.

Diamond sighs, his niece was growing up, though at least Red's kid would never betray her. The only reason he'd even slept with Delia was because he was sloshed to the point he had no idea what the fuck he was doing. Yellow understood though, she knew everything happened for a reason, and so she suspected Ash had been needed. The _Incident in the Shamouti Islands_ just proved that theory. No one remembered the Mewtwo Incident except for Mewtwo and the clones he had created. Mewtwo had brought a Master Ball to Ash, he'd rather be chained to the one human that would let him wander than be stuck with Giovanni. Ash just tossed the Master Ball into his backpack, and generally forgot it was there.

Made sense when one realized that Mewtwo was insanely powerful, and he hadn't really trusted those around him with the secret of him during the Legendary Incidents in Hoenn, The Tree of Beginnings...plus his Charizard was fully capable of kicking Articuno's ass as well. Brock, Natsuki, and Dawn however, he knew he could trust them to keep their mouths shut. Brock was already keeping quiet about Mewtwo's existence. When the pleasurable assault on Ash finally ended he found himself almost incapable of standing. Natsuki smirks, and it took every ounce of self-control that he possessed to not drag her to himself, and continue what she had started. " Apparently shows of complete dominance from Ash are a turn on for my sister. " Dawn muses out loud.

Natsuki grins, " Face it, Zoey had it coming. "

Dawn laughs, her big sister had a point, _Zoey did have it coming_ , " True, just because someone prefers challenging gyms to contests doesn't _mean they can't handle contests_. "

" There's also the fact that Ash is a master of using the field to his advantage. Also had he used Pikachu, well, Pikachu is a _speed demon_. " Brock adds in.

Pikachu looks entirely too smug at this announcement, then again, _he had beaten a Regice_ , his speed had been a huge help there. " It doesn't hurt that he's also Red's son. Red could have easily been a Coordinator, he just liked battling _way too much_ , and it seems his son has inherited that trait. " Diamond deadpans, being the Empathizer meant he knew a thing or three about Red.

Sure, he was a gluttonous individual, you rarely saw him not eating, even now, but _he loved Natsuki_. Hell, _he'd been her main male role model_ growing up too. The fact that she had kept in contact with him spoke volumes about their relationship. Then again Platina/Johanna had stopped speaking with him and Pearl when Natsuki was five. Shortly after Dawn turned one in fact. They had both wanted her _to actually tell Volkner about his daughter_ , but Johanna/Platina had decided to be astonishingly stubborn about things. When they got back to the Pokémon Center Natsuki stiffens, and her Flareon steps in front of her, ready to defend at a moment's notice.

Johanna Berlitz winces at the immediate reaction, and Ash was quick to step up behind his girlfriend, placing an arm around her shoulders, the message clear. Johanna had suspected she wouldn't be able to talk to Natsuki without her boyfriend present, but the presence of Dia at her other side...she winces. Brock, Dawn, and their pokémon wisely clear out. Johanna leads them to the room she had rented for the day, and night, " Natsuki, I am sorry. "

The look she received would have frozen an Articuno in place with how positively _glacial she looked in that moment_. " Still think I should be acting like those prissy little bitches? "

Diamond's eyes widen, " You actually wanted _her to be friends with those children she was forced to play with_? Are you fucking insane?! Arceus dammit all, Platina, _what the actual fuck were you thinking_? "

" That they would be good connections for her later on in life. " is the response.

" Please, Ash has met the regional champion for every region he's been in, beaten the Orange League, and Kanto Battle Frontier! Hell, _he's Red's son_! He's friendly rivals with _Blue and Green's son_! " Natsuki retorts, " Face it you wanted me to be a Coordinator like you! "

Johanna inhales deeply, Dia had always taken her to task when it came to Natsuki, he'd been the main male role model in her life growing up, " Natsuki, sweetheart, you raised the point that you were made fun of for not knowing whom your father is, and you do have a point. I should have told both of you, years ago. Dia has never been one hundred percent sure on whom your father happened to be. I suspect he would have told you had he been certain. Your father is the leader of the Sunyshore City Gym. "

Natsuki's eyes freeze over completely before she turns on her heel, " Don't bother speaking to me again, Mrs. Berlitz. " With that said Natsuki walks out the door, and out of the Pokémon Center as well. _Extreme Righteous Glacial Feminine Fury_ was radiating off of her. Of course, Paul was just stupid enough to challenge her. No one pitied him when even his pokémon took one look at her, and tried to dive back into their Poké Balls. Elekid, Starly, and Chimchar succeeded. Poor Torterra just wasn't fast enough, and Flareon annihilated him before Natsuki proceeds to kick Paul's ass, before leaving him a shivering, broken, bleeding heap. Everyone else was smart enough to stay away from her.

Dia looks at Johanna/Platina, " Did you honestly think that would go well? You only told her who the Hell her father is to win some damned brownie points with her. I honestly can't blame her for storming out. What the fuck happened to you, Platina? Did the fame of being Top Coordinator go to your damned head? "

Ash would be going after Natsuki, but the fledgling Aura bond between them was telling him she needed to blow off some steam. " Do you realize that until me, your daughter basically avoided _all human interactions that weren't necessary_? You fucked up her ability to trust big time. She honestly can't believe anyone just wants her to be _happy_. " Ash snaps.

Dia's eyes harden, " Call your dad, Ash. Natsuki will need a hard core battle, and Red is the only one that can give it to her. "

Ash nods, and heads out into the lobby. He also suspected that Diamond was going to rip Platina a new one. Apparently he hadn't known Natsuki basically lived off the land. He heads for an isolated vid phone, and calls his father.

Mt. Silver:

Red blinks when his vid phone actually rings, and then he sees where the call is coming from, " Ash, what the hell are you calling me for? "

" The Empathizer suggested it. " Ash deadpans.

Red freezes, meeting his son's brown eyes, " What happened? "

" Did you know Platina has two daughters? "

" I knew about Dawn. " Red says, wondering where this was going.

" Well, Dawn has an older half-sister whom also happens to be my girlfriend, and her temper is the glacial kind. Right now she could freeze _an Articuno_ in place from how pissed she is at Platina. She needs a battle, the kind of battle only you can give her. She's a fire type specialist, and Platina, in her infinite wisdom, in a bid to earn some brownie points finally told her whom Nat's father happens to be. Mind you this is after she basically disowned her eldest daughter for wanting to travel through Kalos first. "

Red flinches, " Who is her father? "

" Volkner, the leader of the Sunyshore City Gym. Dad, she was the runner up at the Indigo Tournament. " Ash states.

The Battler curses under his breath, " Platina is a fucking Idiot. I'll get a Teleport Transport trip over, and battle her. Does your mother know you're dating? "

" Arceus no! Do _I look like an idiot to you_? " Ash fires back.

Red nods, that made sense. Delia would embarrass the Hell out of their son should she know too soon. Red also knew why Ash had played the part of the dense idiot. No _sane male_ liked dealing with their fangirls. Now that he had a shield for them he could actually act his age for once.

Jubilife City:

Five hours later Red is carrying Natsuki to the Pokémon Center, he hands her over to his son, and levels _his nastiest glare_ at Platina, " You fucked your daughter up good, Platina. It took me four and a half hours to help her battle out the storm of emotions inside of her, and another half an hour to calm her down once she realized she could actually give vent to all the hurt you put her through! " Red snaps, his crimson eyes blazing with his anger, " She never once let herself give vent to the absolute agony basically being disowned made her feel! "

Platina winces as _The Battler_ himself takes her to task. Every Original DexHolder knew that Red would have been there in person for his son longer, but Red had powerful enemies. _Enemies that knew damned well if they fucked with his son they would live to regret it_! Red never forgot an occasion, and made sure he was always available to take any calls from his son. Hell, he had actually given his son _The Talk_ , one of the few times Red had taken him for father/son bonding. They'd gone to the Sevii Islands, and just hung out. It was one of Ash's favorite memories, even if he still shuddered when thinking about _The Talk._ " You do not get to lecture me on how I raised my daughter! "

Dia's hands are clenched into fists, " Platina, shut _the fuck up_! Red-sempai may not be able to lecture you, but by Arceus _I can_. I practically raised Natsuki while you were to busy training for Contests! Pearl had his hands full with keeping your egocentric ass in one piece, but he did help me with Natsuki. Just leave Jubilife City! "

Platina/Johanna goes to slap him when Dawn Berlitz stalks forward, fire in her eyes. She had just come from the room she was sharing with Ash, Brock, and Natsuki. Seeing her older sister look like that...it pissed her the fuck off! Cadet blue eyes look like storm clouds as Dawn interposes herself between Diamond, and her mother, " How could you? "

Platina/Johanna looks at her youngest daughter, she knew exactly what Dawn was talking about, " Yeah, Natsuki told me _everything_. It seems like you resented her existence, yet celebrated mine. " Dawn states.

Dia's eyes widen in horrified shock, " You did, you did resent Natsuki for existing when you're the one that got knocked up. You punished her for your own shortcomings."

Now Red looked really pissed, he never took out his own shortcomings on Ash. He loved his son fiercely, his mother...no. He'd been too drunk to know what he was doing, and wouldn't have known if not for the fact that he woke up naked in bed with a naked female. Platina/Johanna glares at them all, and storms off in a huff. Dawn glares after her, " Uncle Dia, would you mind terribly if I made your place my home base from now on? "

Dia winces, Platina had now alienated her other daughter as well, fantastic. Then again he couldn't really blame Dawn either. " I don't mind, but you should talk to your father first, Dawn. "

To their astonishment Dawn stalks over to the vid phones to do just that. Red looks at Dia, and the younger male sighs, " Dawn's father has always been accepting of Natsuki, but not even he will like what has come to light. He won't blame either one of them for wanting nothing to do with Platina. " _The Understander_ would not be welcomed by her fellow DexHolders any longer. Not once Red and Dia told them everything. Red makes his way to his son's room, and finds him with Natsuki cradled in his arms, the blonde was sleeping, but not peacefully. Her Flareon and Growlithe were both out, and curled up on either side of her, Pikachu was actually on her lap while Aipom was on Ash's shoulder, looking at Natsuki in concern. Ash looks up, and Red winces at the look of helpless frustration on his son's face. Pika leaps down from his shoulder, and joins his son on Natsuki's lap. Yes, the stubborn starter of Ash Ketchum did in fact happen to be Pika and ChuChu's child. It also explained his dislike of PokéBalls as well.

Brock was quietly observing, hearing everything from Natsuki...well...it made him grateful for his parents, even if he did need to remind his mother occasionally that Pewter City was a _Rock Type Gym_. Sure, they'd left him with all of his younger siblings, but...he knew they loved him. Natsuki had never met her father, her step-father was rarely at home, and she hadn't returned to Sinnoh for four years until Ash decided to come here. " Want me to stick around for a while? "

" Do I have younger siblings yet? " Ash asks in return.

" Not yet, give it another few months though. Yellow is not happy she'll have to take time off as a Pokémon Ranger. "

Ash blinks, " Huh, did not expect you to actually get your act together. You marry her yet, or are you still hedging with that? "

Red sighs, " I'll admit I was slow to get my act together, you're ahead of me in that aspect, but that doesn't mean I didn't defend my territory. "

Ash smirks, " Blue did tell me that one time with just a glare you left some poser pale, terrified, and completely unable to move for six whole hours for daring to feel Yellow up. "

Red growls lowly at the reminder of that, no one was allowed to _touch what was His dammit_. " Dad, Pika was ahead of you when it came to growing a set, and making a move. " Ash deadpans.

Pika laughs at his trainer before giving him the stink eye. Red hangs his head, " I'm never living that down, am I? " he asks rhetorically.

" Nope, you really think Blue would let you? " Ash asks him.

" He's the one that refuses to battle me. "

" Yeah, when you're _sexually frustrated_. Didn't Lorelei get the short end of that stick? " Ash asks.

Red smirks, " Bruno, Agatha, Lance, Karen, Will...basically anyone with even the remotest DOOM sense makes themselves scarce. Lorelei is still cursing them for _sticking her with that duty_. Lance trains his ass off to battle me so he can battle Blue, but he doesn't want to deal with me when I'm sexually frustrated. "

Brock has to laugh at this, " How many of your pokémon has he gotten past? "

" Well, he's beaten Saur, Vee, and gone to a draw with Aero. He hasn't gotten past three of my team yet, though the mere fact he has gotten through half of my team is impressive, and he's challenging for Johto first. He hasn't decided if he wants to go through battling with me for Kanto yet or not. Blue still hasn't forgiven me for sticking him with being the Champion when I technically am, but has to admit it is great fun to see the looks on the Indigo Tournament winners' faces when they learn they have to challenge me to face him. He has pictures. " Red states, watching as Ash soothes Natsuki in her troubled sleep.

Dawn enters the room just then, and calls out her baby Eevee, " My dad understands me not wanting to be anywhere near my mother after I explained everything to him. He's pissed at her too, he feels that my mother needs to be knocked off of her high horse. "

" Platina grew up rich, so her inner bitch is much more developed. " Red states, " If you'd all like I can stay until she leaves, or delay her so you can all leave without a scene. "

Ash looks up, " Second one, then use Aero to catch up. "

Red ruffles his hair, " I suppose I could stick around for a while. " Red knew Ash missed him, even if Red did make sure he got gifts for the different occasions, and that Ash would sneak calls to him as well. It wouldn't hurt to travel with his son for a little while. Ash's reputation was almost as feared as his own after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon.


End file.
